Go Your Own Way
by foreverNalwaysNALEY
Summary: Completely AU Haley. She's a teen trying to find a life outside of her perfect siblings' shadows. Lucas is her overprotective brother who can't seem to let her live her life. Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first fanfic EVER. I don't know if anyone will like it, but I figured it's worth a try. If anybody reviews this, I'd definitely write more. I have a bit more done, so I may put it up soon. **

**Description: This is a Haley story. It is completely AU. It's kind of Haley growing up in Nathan's shoes, but still having some of the lovable Haley in her. Starting out Haley is a 12 year-old trouble maker and you'll get to watch her grow up and maybe fall in love. Pretty much every character will come into the story at some point, some a lot sooner than others. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

It was Sunday night and six of the twelve Jameses were sitting in the living room watching Mission Impossible. It's the signature scene with Tom Cruise dangling in the office when of course the phone rings.

"Haley, get that" shouts her mother Lydia.

The youngest child gets up from the floor and rushes to the phone. "Fuck"

"Don't use that language young lady!" shouted her father.

Haley looked at the caller ID for a second longer. Shit. The only thing running through the 12 year-old's mind was a string of expletives. Not again, she thought. She answered the phone, "Hello?.... yes ma'am, just one second…. Mom…. It's Mrs. Malone."

"Damn it, Haley! What did you do this time? Go to your room now, I'll be up there in a minute."

Haley ran to her room in tears. What the hell? Krissy said she wasn't going to tell. Before she could slam the door, Lucas came running in after her. "Who was that?"

Lucas. He was her savior. Of course most of the time his holier than thou attitude pissed her off, he was still her best friend. He was two and a half years older than her and the best brother you could ever ask for… if he hadn't been so perfect. Boy did that piss her off. He was a genius. Literally a genius. He never had to open a book, but that didn't stop him from having straight As. He even skipped the whole 2nd grade and was still the smartest in his class. It pissed her off to no end. He was gorgeous too. Every girl wanted him. It was ridiculous. She didn't have a single friend who didn't have a crush on Lucas at some point. Probably the most annoying thing about him was that he knew all of that and loved to shove it in her face. What she didn't know was the dark secret he had inside that made him act that way sometimes. "Hello, earth to Haley??"

"WHAT?!?" she screamed at him. By this time she was laying on her bed with her head in her pillow. She knew she wasn't mad at Lucas, but he was there right now, so he was who she was going to yell at.

"Stop being a bitch, I'm trying to help you. Who was that?"

She looked up for a second so he could hear her and mumbled, "It was the school."

Lucas looked at her expecting her to explain, but she just put her had back into the pillow. Finally he asked her, "Well what did they want?"

Haley sat up fully now and went off. "How the hell am I supposed to know what they wanted? I answered the phone and they asked for mom. Why the fuck would the principal be calling on a fucking Sunday anyways?"

"Seriously, Hales, you are 12 years old, you really don't need to be talking like that and there is no doubt Dad will be here any minute and will beat your ass if you keep talking like that while he is here."

"Don't tell me what to fucking do. Just leave me alone."

With that, Lucas left looking back at his broken sister. He couldn't help but wonder what trouble she had gotten herself into this time. How could such a little girl cause so much drama. That was something he wondered every day. He loved his little sister to death, but he hated to see who she was right now.

* * *

"Haley! Get your fat ass down here."

Haley heard her older sister screaming at her and cried even harder. She hated being called fat. It should have been a breath of fresh air for her though. She was way too skinny. She was five-foot-two and weighed only 70 pounds. The rumor around her all girls school was that she was anorexic and it had been that way since her first day two years ago. Haley composed herself and walked out her door into the hallway. She got to the top of the steps and looked down. She saw her devastatingly gorgeous ass of a sister standing at the bottom with her hands on her hips.

"Mom and Dad are waiting for you in their room."

Haley walked down the stairs to her parent room but Taylor grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in closer whispering in her ear, "If you got your dumbass caught, you better not take me down with you or your life is over."

Haley turned around and pushed her sister into the wall, "Don't fucking touch me, you bitch."

* * *

Taylor walked back into the family room and looked at her two brothers. "What is that bitch's problem, she just attacked me?"

Lucas looked up from his conversation with his brother and over at Taylor, "Why do you always have to insult her, Tay? You can never say a nice thing to her. You know you're going to give her a complex."

"She just hit me and you're sticking up for her?"

"Taylor, you're 6 years older than her. I don't really think you need protecting."

"Just because she's little doesn't mean you have to baby her all the time. Obviously she's grown up enough to constantly get herself in trouble."

"TAYLOR…" Lucas started.

"Will you two just shut up?" Nick finally spoke up. "Taylor, sit down. We've gotta figure out what we're going to do about Haley."

"What do you mean, what WE'RE going to do? It's her life she's ruining. Why should I care?" Taylor said not making a move towards the couch.

"Because she's your sister. Now quit being a bitch. She needs some help. I don't know what's going on, but whatever it is, it's not good. Do you know anything that is going on with her?"

"I don't know and I don't care." Taylors phone went off. _Saved by the bell_, she thought.

"Gotta go." Taylor turned and walked out of the room leaving the boys to talk.

"God, I fucking hate her!" Lucas screamed as Taylor left the room.

"No, you don't and she doesn't hate us either, she's just going through that bitch phase."

"Well, she's been in that bitch phase since she was born. Look, Nick, something is not right and I know it. Haley has been crying herself to sleep every night for the past month. I can't stand to see her in this pain and she won't talk to me. She's always so distant. She's just not her wonderfully bubbly self. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know Luke, but I think it just got bad. Mom and Dad had to call into work tomorrow because they've been asked to go to an emergency meeting at her school. Usually when they go in, one of them leaves work for a few hours, but this time it's both. I don't know how that little girl can cause so much trouble, but this time, I know it's not good."

The boys sat there in silence wondering what if anything they could do for their sister.

* * *

Haley stood outside her parents room trying to overhear her parents whispers.

"Haley…." she heard her mother calling her. _How the hell did she hear me?_ Haley wondered.

Haley meekly walked into the room. "Yes ma'am?" Haley said sweetly acting as if

nothing was wrong.

"So, you know that was your principal on the phone. She asked us both to some in tomorrow for a meeting. Do you know why?" her mother asked her.

Haley looked her mother straight in the eye, "No ma'am." Boy had she gotten good at that. Lying was second nature to her now. She felt no guilt and could always keep a straight face.

"Look Haley," her father finally spoke, "Don't feed us that bullshit. You know what you've done. You always do. I think you should just tell us now so that we don't look like complete assholes when we go in there tomorrow and don't know every horrible thing our little daughter has done."

Haley still didn't look at him. She hated him. He was such an asshole. She looked at her mom, "I'm not doing good in English. I failed the Lord of the Flies test because I didn't understand the symbolism of the conch and…" Haley started to fake tears as her mother walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Quit babying her Lydia. You know damn well she didn't even read that book." He took another swig of his scotch and pulled his wife off his daughter. He held Haley by the shoulders and said, "If there is more, you are in serious trouble young lady. Now go to your room."

Haley walked back to her room thankful that her tears worked once again. Her father was right, she never read that book, but who cares, it's only seventh grade. Technically, she really didn't lie. She really didn't know what her parents would be told tomorrow. She had broken too many rules to count, but failing English was the safest one she could think of.

She groaned when she got to back her room. "Taylor, what do you want?"

Taylor was sitting on Haley's bed painting her toenails. "Just wanted to know if you ratted on me."

"No, I didn't rat on you. I don't even think they know. Mrs. Malone didn't tell them why they're going in tomorrow, but you know that even if they do find out, I'm not you. I'm not going to blame everyone else for what I do wrong. Now get out of my room, I'm tired.

As Taylor walked out she bumped into Nick. He poked his head into his little sister's room, "Hales? Can I come in please?"

"Wow. You are the first person to actually ask that."

"Well, it is your room. So, may I enter?"

"Fine"

Haley climbed into bed. She really was tired. Nick came and sat next to her in her Queen size bed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Fine in Haleyworld means not fine, so quit lying to me. I love you and I'm worried about you. We all are."

"You can't say that. You don't know that. Sure, maybe you and Lucas care, but that's it." A solo tear fell from her eye as she said this. She buried her head into her pillow so that Nick couldn't see it, but that didn't stop him from hearing it in her voice.

"Haley. How could you think that?" Haley didn't answer, instead she pretended to be asleep. "Haley?" Nick wasn't going to give up. He knew she was faking it so he kicked her.

Haley groaned and smacked his chest, "Ow, fucktard, what was that for?"

"For all the years you kicked me in my sleep. Now seriously, talk to me."

"Look, Nick, I'm just really tired right now and tomorrow is going to be a really bad day, I just want to go to sleep."

"Too bad. You are not going to sleep until you talk to me. What is the meeting about tomorrow?" Nick was in no way going to give up.

"I don't know."

"Yes you do. You are such a liar."

Haley sat up pissed as if she had just been called something much worse, "No, I really don't know what tomorrow's deal is about. There are many different reasons as to why the 'rents are going in tomorrow, but I cannot tell you for sure what it is."

"Okay, okay, I believe you. So what did you tell them it was?"

"I told them that it was because I failed an English test."

"Hales, both of them wouldn't have to go in for failing an English test…"

"I know, but I'm kind of failing English altogether." She looked up at Nick in embarrassment. Nick wasn't as smart as Lucas, but he was still brilliant. He was second in his class and would be going to Harvard next year. Haley knew she was always being compared to her perfect brothers, but she just couldn't live up to them, even if she did care.

"How the hell could that happen Haley, you are SO smart." Nick really didn't understand how she could be failing. She was such a smart kid. Hell, she gave him a run for his money.

"It's just really hard." She lied. Sure she went to the most prestigious school in the area, but that didn't mean it was hard. She just didn't care. She didn't want to be her brothers. If she ever showed that she could do it, then they'd always expect her to do well.

"That's crap, Hales. I know you. You can do anything you put your mind to and you know it. You know they'll make you quit all your sports if you don't pass." Nick finally hit a nerve.

"What!? They can't do that! Sports are all I have!"

"Ouch. I'm hurt, Hales." Nick said, feigning a shot to the heart.

The realization that she could lose her getaway in sports made her eyes well with tears. Nick pulled her into hug. He hated seeing his little sister cry, but it seemed like it happened more and more every day. He felt so helpless. She was so broken and he knew that it couldn't just be because of losing sports. There had to be something more that she wasn't telling him. He wanted to ask her more, find out what was really bothering her, but he knew she wouldn't talk to him right now. Instead he just held her until she fell asleep. Once he was sure she was fast asleep he crept back to his own room and tried to sleep, but he knew he couldn't. Not until he knew what was wrong with her. He laid in his bed staring at the ceiling all night trying to think of ways to save his sister from whatever downward spiral she now found herself in.

* * *

Haley was sitting in her third period class. It was her favorite class and probably the only one she was passing at this moment. "Life Skills" had to be the easiest class she'd ever heard of and she was happy as hell that it was a requirement. You pretty much just sat there and talked about life and how much it can suck. Being an all-girls school meant that it was full of bitched and this class seemed to unite them all in the pain of just being kids, at least for 45 minutes they were united. But today she couldn't stop staring at the clock on the wall. Her parents' meeting was in 15 minutes. She looked out the window and saw her parents walking into the school. Why were those bastards always early for everything? She stared at the clock for another 30 minutes until a girl came in the room and handed a note to the teacher. The teacher read it and a sad look came across her face. "Haley James, they need you in the office." Haley got up to go to the office but her teacher stopped her, "You'll need to take your things." Haley packed up her things and as she walked out the teacher followed her, "Haley, I'm really sorry."

Haley looked back at her favorite teacher with a tear in her eye, "I'm sorry too." She turned around and walked to the office. She'd gone to the principal's office at least three times a year every year of her life, but she had never been so scared in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

"Haley, come in please," said Mrs. Malone.

Haley quickly scooted in the office and sat in the chair furthest away from her father. She looked around the room. It looked like her mother had been crying. _Shit. They must know_. Her father was drenched in sweat. She could tell that he was about to explode. Then there was Mrs. Malone, the principal, with a smile still plastered on her face. How does that lady do that? She always acts so annoyingly happy. She continued looking around. Why was there a TV in the room? She had never seen that before. That's just weird.

"Haley, we need to talk to you about something," Mrs. Malone began. "Your grades have been slipping lately. Mrs. Jones says that you failed your last English test and you didn't even turn in the paper that was due last week…" Mrs. Malone continued on going into great detail about the other 4 classes that she was all failing. Haley just breathed in a sigh of relief. Thank God they didn't know. Mrs. Malone continued, "…if this doesn't change soon, you'll have to repeat the 7th grade."

Mrs. Malone's last comment snapped her out of her state of relief. Repeat the 7th grade? Hell no. "I'm so sorry. I can do better, I know I can. I've just been really stressed lately…"

Haley's father busted in, "What the hell do you have to be stressed about?"

Haley's face turned red. It was one thing to be yelled at when she was at home, but in front of her principal, that was just embarrassing. Her mother grabbed her father's arm and pulled him back.

The principal continued as if she hadn't even noticed the outburst from the man sitting in front of her. "Haley, this is not something to be taken lightly. There are only two months left in the semester and if you can't bring your Fs up to As, I'm afraid you'll have to not only do 7th grade over, but also find a new school." Mrs. Malone's smile finally disappeared from her face. Okay, maybe the smile wasn't so annoying. It's much worse when she doesn't smile. "That's not all."

Mrs. Malone turned around and turned on the TV. She pressed the play button on the VCR player. Haley saw herself at her locker on the TV screen. _Oh Shit, when did they put cameras in the hall?_ Haley watched herself on the screen as she pulled out the hotel-sized vodka bottle & poured half into her water bottle and half into another girl's. She and the other girl giggled as they turned around and went back to their classrooms. Haley sat in shock watching herself on TV. This was definitely not the way she wanted to make her theatrical debut.

Mrs. Malone broke Haley from her stupor, "Haley, this is very serious. You know our rules about alcohol. Obviously, you will no longer be able to participate in any extra-curricular activites. That means no volleyball, basketball, or softball. You will also be suspended for one week, in which time you will complete all of your make-up work and be doing extra credit in efforts to bring up your grade. This incident could very well have meant expulsion for you, but I believe that you have it in you to do this. I see something special in you Haley and if we can just get you on the right track, I know you can excel."

Haley looked over at her father and finally noticed the checkbook that was still in his hand. Bullshit. She didn't have potential, she just had a rich father. She didn't say anything, she just looked at the floor until she heard her father clear his throat pushing her to say something. She looked up at the principal, "I'm so sorry Mrs. Malone. I promise you, I will try much harder from now on. Thank you for giving me another chance."

"Now, if you'd go and get your things from your locker, I will collect all your school work for the next week. I look forward to seeing you next Monday."

Haley walked out of the room and back to her locker. She looked around the hall. _Where the hell were the cameras?_

When Haley got home, she went straight to her room. She knew that her parents needed to talk to each other before they could talk to her about it. She knew the ritual all too well after going through this so much, but she had never screwed up this bad. Thinking back to it, she realized how stupid she was being. She is only 12 years old after all. But she just wanted people to think she was cool. That was the only time the popular girls would ever talk to her besides for when they insulted her. Maybe if it had just been the drinking or the grades it wouldn't be so bad, but it was both and she knew she was in for it. She could hear screaming downstairs. She was used to her father screaming, but not her mother. She could only make out a few words here and there, but she knew it wasn't good. All that she could gather was that her father hated her, but it's not like that was anything new. She could hear her mother making excuses for her saying that she was confused, but her father just got louder calling her a failure saying she could never be anything in her life because she was a fuck-up. Sure, it was true, but that doesn't mean hearing it hurt any less, especially from your father.

An hour after listening to their screams her father came into her room. He yanked the TV cord out of the wall and threw the TV down the stairs. He did the same with the stereo and computer monitor. Luckily for her, he wasn't smart enough to remember the computer that was tucked inside the cabinet. He didn't say anything at all to her. He only gave her a quick look of disgust. He then left and slammed to door causing it to break. At this moment she just was thankful that he found other ways to take out his anger, otherwise he probably would have beaten her to death right now, not that dying would have been such a bad thing, she thought for a split second. She felt horrible and just cried into her pillow before she heard her mother walk in.

Her mother had obviously been crying which made Haley cry even harder. She hated hurting her mother, she really didn't mean to, but she just somehow always ended up in trouble. Her mother sat on the bed next to her.

"Well, obviously, you're grounded, just in case he didn't make that clear enough to you. that means no TV, no music, no phone, no computer. This week, the maid will not be coming. You will be cleaning the entire house by yourself. Don't even think of asking Lucas for help or he will be grounded right beside you. When you are not cleaning, you will be doing your homework. I will not be going to work this week, so I will be standing over your shoulder the whole time. Lucas and Nick will be checking it to make sure you have every answer right. We are very disappointed in you, but I want you to know that we do still love you and we always will. I need to know where you got the alcohol though."

Haley sat there in silence. She had a lot to register from her mother's little speech. Disappointment is always worse than hate.

"Haley, who gave you the alcohol?" she repeated

"I can't tell you."

"Haley, if you don't tell me we're gonna have to tack on another month to your grounding." She waited another minute for her to respond, "Haley?"

"Mom, I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. I can't do that to a friend. I know you'd report it to the police and I won't put a friend in jail. Even if I did, then every one would hate me or I could get beaten up. I'm sorry, I just can't tell you."

"Honey, if they are giving you alcohol, they are not your friends and if they would hurt you they definitely are not! You are being childish about this."

"Well, I am a child!"

"Which is why I don't understand how you got involved with this in the first place. You are too young to be doing these things. You want to grow up so bad, but the more you act like this, the more you show how immature you are. You need to start your paper, I'll call you when it's time for dinner."

With that, her mother stood up to leave the room, but before she fully walked out the door she stopped without turning around and said softly, "If your father and I get divorced, it's your fault." She then left Haley to her thoughts.

She may hate her father, but for some reason, her mother loved him. It was something she could never understand. Sure, she would love to have her father gone, but she couldn't do that to her mother. Her mother had never spoken to her like that. She didn't know what she could do, so she just curled up into a ball and fell asleep while tears streamed down her face.

* * *

"Knock, knock," Lucas cautiously said as he entered her room. "You okay in there?"

"What do you think?" Haley responded groggily. She looked at the clock. Dang, she'd been sleeping for three hours, definitely longer than she had meant to. Her mother was going to be even more pissed now that she hadn't done any homework.

"So… Mom told me what happened. She's pretty upset. I'm supposed to come and check on your progress which seems to be nonexistent. Where's your science book? We can start there."

She pointed to her bookbag and Lucas went over and pulled out a book, examining it. "Earth Science, not my favorite. So what chapter are we doing?" He pulled out a notebook and pen and went back to sit on the bed by his sister.

Haley sat up in her bed dumbfounded. Was he really not going to lecture her? This was definitely a first. Not that she wasn't thankful, but she was thoroughly confused. She realized that she hadn't said anything for a minute when Lucas's eyes started bugging out of his head, silently repeating his question. "Seven."

"Here goes nothing…" An hour later they were still sitting on the bed only now they both had huge smiles on their faces. "That wasn't so bad was it?"

"I guess not, it just takes so long to do. I mean, Lucas, if I have to spend an hour EVERY night on science alone, how the hell am I supposed to do all my other subjects too?"

"Well, it wouldn't take you an hour if you did it when it was assigned. We just did an entire week's worth of homework in one sitting. Hales, you're too smart to not be doing your homework. You should be getting straight As without a problem."

"I don't want to Luke! That's not me! That's you and Nick and Quinn and Viv. I just can't live up to y'all and I don't want to try. Why try when I'm just going to fail? I can't disappoint them if they don't expect anything of me."

"I beg to differ, wise one. I'm pretty sure you've completely disappointed them even with your brilliant plan."

"Way to be an asshole big brother. Get the fuck out of my room."

"Truth hurts little sis. Dinner should be ready in a few minutes. I'll see you downstairs."

* * *

Dinner was quiet. Their father still hadn't come home. Not that Haley wanted him too, but it sort of worried her. Her mother looked tired. It was obvious that she had spent the last four hours worrying and cleaning up the destruction her father had caused around the house.

All through dinner she just received evil glares from Taylor, but tried to ignore it. Meanwhile, the look on Nick's face was sheer disappointment. That was much harder to ignore. Haley had barely eaten anything before she asked, "May I please be excused?"

Her mother looked up from her plate for the first time in several minutes, "No, you may not. You will wait until everyone is finished, clear the table, wash the dishes, and then return to your room."

Haley sat back down dejected. "Yes ma'am" was all she could muster.

After all the dishes were done Haley was sitting in her room staring at the glow-in-the-dark stars on her ceiling.

"Hey little bit," Lucas said walking into Haley's room.

"What do you want?" Haley said, not taking her eyes off the ceiling.

"Cease fire?"

Haley sat up and looked at him, "You know I can't stay mad at you for long big brother. Besides, you were just saying what I already knew. Thanks for helping me with science. You know how much I hate it."

The phone rang, but they just ignored it.

Lucas walked over the join her on the bed, "They'll get over it, you know? Mom and Dad. They won't stay mad forever."

Just then Nick busted into the room, "Luke, come on, we gotta go to the hospital."

They both jump up to go, but as they do Nick looks at Haley and says, "Not you."

"What is it?" Lucas asked.

"It's Dad. There was an accident," Nick said hurriedly.

Haley's face went white. _What have I done?_ "I'm coming too."

"No, you're not," Nick said and shot Haley the look of death. "You're staying in your room. You're grounded remember. Come on Luke. We gotta go. Now."

Lucas looked at his sister apologetically, "I'm sorry. I'll call you as soon as we know anything. It'll be okay. I promise."

"You can't promise me that. You don't know what's wrong. It's all my fault," Haley said barely above a whisper.

"It's not your fault Hales. You can't think that."

"Luke, NOW!" Nick shouted from the hallway.

"I gotta go. I'll call you in a little bit. I love you." Lucas said and left her room.

As he met up with Nick in the hall, Haley could hear Nick say, "I don't know what you get from lying to her, but you know as well as I do, this is all her fault."

Haley soon resumed her position on her bed, staring up at the stars, feeling worse than ever. Nick's words rang in her ears as tears fell for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

* * *

"Finally!" she screamed as she ran to answer the phone. She had been waiting for three hours to hear something. She didn't bother looking at the caller ID, she knew who it was. "Luke! What's going on?" she waited a minute. When she didn't hear a response she checked the caller ID. It was him, so why wasn't he talking? "You're scaring me big brother. Say something. Anything."

He finally spoke in a whisper, "Hales, it's bad. It's really bad." She could hear him crying on the other end of the line.

"How bad is bad?"

"He was driving drunk and he hit another car. He's in a coma right now. They did some kind of emergency surgery on him. I'm not sure what really, but they said he lost a lot of blood and the fact that he was incoherently drunk made it a lot harder for the blood to clot."

Haley couldn't breathe. It felt like her heart was beating 1,000 times per minute. Her head was spinning and she couldn't feel her hands. She couldn't feel her mouth or her feet or anything for that matter. She dropped the phone to the floor.

It had been quiet for a minute and it was beginning to scare him. He heard the phone hit the floor. "Haley? Hales? Haley, talk to me Haley! It's okay. Haley! Answer me!" by now he was screaming.

Haley fell to the floor. She was barely able to mumble a "help" before losing consciousness.

Lucas heard a loud crash and what he thought to be his little sister asking for help. He shut his phone and ran to find his brother. "Give me the keys. Haley's in trouble. I need to go check on her."

"She'll be fine. She thinks she's such an adult, she can take care of herself," Nick scoffed.

"Stop being an ass and give me the damn keys. Something is not right and she needs help. Get over yourself. Everyone makes mistakes. Even your precious little Haley."

"Especially Haley," Nick muttered as he threw the keys harshly at Lucas.

Lucas didn't even bother to respond. All that mattered at that moment was Haley and he knew that she needed help.


	3. Chapter 3

"Haley? Haley? Where the hell are you Haley?" Lucas screamed as he ran through the many rooms of their house. He walked into Haley's room, but there was no sign of her. He walked into his parents' room and saw on the floor a broken picture frame. He picked up the picture and looked at it. It was of Haley and their father fishing on their big bass boat with huge smiles on their faces. Haley looked about eight at that time. He couldn't remember a time when she looked that happy around their father. In the picture Haley was holding a big fish in her hands obviously proud of her catch. He then noticed in his father's hands a beer. He thought for a moment to think and realized how much their father drank. Tonight's accident seemed to be an eye opener. They had always thought that it was normal, but maybe it wasn't.

Lucas snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of the dead phone. He followed the sound into the master bathroom where he found the phone… right next to his little sister's unconscious body. She looked limp and lifeless. And shir! There was blood coming from her head. He looked around to find what caused it when he saw the marble countertop with drops on blood on it.

He shook her body trying to wake her when he heard mumblings coming from her. "Hales, it's okay. It's me, I'm here. What happened?" She still didn't say anything. "Okay. Shit Hales, we've got to get you to the hospital. Shit man, we need to stop your head from bleeding."

As Taylor walked into the house she heard Lucas shouting expletives. She followed his voice to the bathroom, "What is all the racket? And since when have you become a potty mouth?"

"Oh God Taylor, get over here. Help me! Get a towel and hold it to her head."

"Lucas, what is going on?" Taylor walked around him and finally saw her sister lying on the ground. "Oh my God, Haley! Luke, what happened?"

"I don't know! I was talking to her on the phone and she was fine, then she just quit talking. I came home and found her like this. I think she hit her head on the counter. We need to get her to the hospital."

"Should I call 911?"

"No, we'll take her, pull the car up to the front and I'll carry her out of here. Go!"

Taylor pulled the car around as Lucas had asked her to. She saw him coming out with Haley in his arms. He put her in the back seat and laid her head in his lap, continuing to apply pressure to her wound. Taylor peeled out of the driveway. She was driving like a mad man.

"I never thought you'd actually care if something happened to her."

"Shut up Luke. She's family. No matter how much we fight, I'll always love her. I couldn't stand to lose her." Taylor started tearing up just thinking about it, but she couldn't cry she kept telling herself. If she started crying there was no way she could drive. "Why wasn't anyone home with her?"

"Everyone's at the hospital, but Nick was being an ass and made her stay home."

"Why are they at the hospital?"

"Don't you know? Dad was driving drunk and had a car accident." He was starting to explain everything to her when he felt Haley moving. "Taylor, she's moving, that's good, right?"

Haley heard Lucas's voice and tried to open her eyes. They weren't opening no matter how hard she tried. Her head was throbbing. She felt really tired. She tried to talk, "Lucas? Is that you?"

He could barely hear her whispers, but he knew he heard his name. He definitely heard his name. "Haley, I'm right here, don't worry. We're almost to the hospital. It's gonna be okay."

"My head… Luke. It. hurts. Bad." She lifted her seemingly heavy hand to her head in an effort to relieve her headache when she felt the towel on her head with Lucas's hand on top. "What? Why?" She was barely forming words. Her mouth was extremely dry. She kept opening and closing her mouth trying to moisten it. It wasn't working. She was finally able to open her eyes and saw Lucas staring down at her with worried eyes.

"Don't worry little sister. It's okay, it's all gonna be okay." He looked up to Taylor, "She opened her eyes, Tay! Her eyes are open, she's talking. She's gonna be okay."

He looked up and saw that they were pulling into the hospital. What would usually be a 30 minute drive had taken only taken 15 minutes. Damn Taylor had been hauling ass. She pulled up to the front of the emergency room and Lucas got out picked up Haley and ran inside.

When he got inside he was thankful that the previously full emergency room now seemed to be near empty. "Help! Help! I need help! My sister!" He continued screaming until finally a nurse approached him.

"Okay, I need you to calm down. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I don't know," Lucas frantically answered. Damn it, he just wanted the woman to take Haley in the back and fix her. "I came home and found her on the floor. She was unconscious, but on the way over here she woke up. My family is all back there. Our dad was just in a car accident. Jimmy James."

James. Yeah, she knew who that was. The way over the limit drunk driver. But she tried to remind herself that she couldn't hold that against them. If anything she should feel bad for them. "Okay, wait right here. I'll go get her a gurney."

Thirty minutes later Lucas was waiting with the rest of their family to hear any news about Haley. Lydia was distraught. Dealing with her husband's condition was hard enough, but now her daughter too? Taylor was crying. None of them had remembered a time when Taylor cried for any reason other than getting out of trouble or breaking up with a boy. Nick's face was stone cold. He hadn't cared about his sister when Lucas left. He had tried to make him stay. If Lucas had listened to him, his little sister would still be lying on the floor at home, alone. He had blamed her for his father's accident. What if he couldn't take it back?

About five nurses later they finally heard, "Haley James's family?"

Lucas was the first to jump up, "That's us!"

The nurse pulled Lydia aside to talk to her, "We ran a few tests on your daughter and everything seemed to come back fine. She did however have a grade III concussion. It seems that she also has a bit of retrograde amnesia." Lydia's face went white when she heard this, but the nurse continued, "It is only minor. We're not sure how much she remembers, but she doesn't know what happened tonight and she is repeating the same questions, so don't be afraid when she does this. It is normal for this type of injury. She will most likely experience headaches, but that is more of a result from hitting her head than anything else. We haven't found any reason for her passing out yet due to the amnesia she can't exactly tell us what happened. She'll be okay to go home shortly, but you'll need to set an alarm to go off every hour to wake her to make sure she remains responsive, that is just the normal precaution taken after a concussion. But you don't need to worry, your daughter is going to be just fine. You can go in and see her now."

Lydia could finally breathe. She had momentarily forgotten that her husband was still unconscious, all she knew was that her daughter was going to be okay. "Thank God!" She went out to find her kids and tell them the good news.

Lucas and Taylor scrambled to the door in an all out run to see their little sister. "Little bit!" Lucas screamed when he saw her.

"Hey big brother."

Taylor walked over to her sister and gave her a hug. "I love you little sis. I'm so glad you're okay!"

Haley looked at her confused, "Why wouldn't I be okay? Where are we?"

Taylor and Lucas looked at each other. Their mother told them that she might not remember things, but they thought she'd at least know where she was. Lucas finally spoke, "Hales, you fell and hit your head. We're at the hospital right now. We were all really worried about you."

"Oh." Haley said trying to look at them from behind her heavy eyelids. "Where's Nick?"

Taylor and Lucas met eyes once again, unsure of what to say. This time it was Taylor who broke the silence, "Ummm… I think he's in the hall, do you want me to go get him?"

"Please."

Taylor went out into the hall but Nick was nowhere to be found. She couldn't find her mother either. Her father's room was empty. She decided to call Nick, but he didn't answer. She called her mother and was told that their father was moved to the ICU, but Nick wasn't with her. She went outside into the bay and found him sitting there smoking a cigarette. "Since when do you smoke, oh holy one?"

"Since now. Tay, in the span of hours I found out that my 12 year old sister is an alki, my father could possibly die, and then my little sister is hospitalized. I told Luke not to go check on her. I was so mad at her, I just didn't care. Then she ended up here. I said it was her fault Dad was in here. I meant it too." Nick just looked broken.

"Nick…" Taylor paused wondering if she should tell him the truth. "It's my fault. None of this is her fault. I gave her the alcohol."

"What the hell Taylor? Why would you do that? She's just a little kid!"

"Look, Nick, I didn't know what to do. She was crying all the time. One night I couldn't sleep because she was crying so damn loud. I went to her room to check on her and for some reason she opened up to me. She only has one friend at that school. Remember when she started? She was the most popular kid at her old school and all of those girls went to Girls Prep with her, but none of them would talk to her. She lost all of her friends. Everyone but Peyton. Everyone else thought they were too good for her and she started to believe it. I stayed with her that night and she just cried herself to sleep, but she seemed to feel better after she got it all out. Then that Friday I found her crying, so I let her come out with me and my friends. She told me it made her feel cool and she felt special feeling popular again. Everyone was drinking so in her mind we were popular because we were drinking. She asked for some alcohol, so I gave her a little bottle of vodka. I poured most of it out and filled it with water, but I left a little bit so that she would think it really was alcohol. She came home from school the next day and she was smiling for the first time in I don't know how long. I thought I had helped."

"Well, we have to tell the school that it was just water!"

"Nick, if we tell the school, we have to tell Mom and Dad. Dad won't hit Haley, but he has no problem going after me. And I'll be kicked out of school. If I'm kicked out of school, I can't get away. I'm supposed to be going to Texas next year. I can't stay in Tree Hill, you know that. You can't tell. I just wanted to help her," Taylor was once again crying. Haley was safe, she was the baby, no matter what she did wrong, she somehow seemed to stay protected. Probably because Lucas and Nick would always stand up for her when their father got mad.

Nick looked at his twin, finally seeing who she really was. "Who knew you were more than a heartless bitch," he said jokingly.

"Yeah, apparently no one. Anyways, you better put that out before Haley kicks your ass. She wanted me to come find you."

"Really? After everything she still wants to see me?"

Taylor looked at him, "I guess mom didn't tell you. Nick, she has amnesia. We don't actually know what she remembers, but she asked for you. So let's go see her."

Taylor stood outside the door to Haley's room and held her twin brother's hand trying to urge him into the room. They stood outside for a minute listening to her talk to Lucas.

"Hey Luke, where's Nick? Why isn't he here?" Haley still sounded very groggy.

"He's coming Hales. Taylor went to get him, remember?"

"Taylor's here? Why is Taylor here?"

"She was worried about you. She wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Why was she worried? Of course I'm okay. Where are we?"

"We're at the hospital, Hales."

"Why are we at the hospital?"

Lucas was starting to get annoyed. He had just told her why. Why did she keep asking the same questions over and over? "I just told you why Hales."

"No you didn't… Luke, I'm tired. I'm going to go to sleep. Will you wake me up when Nick gets here?" She closed her eyes again and immediately fell asleep.

"Taylor, I can't go in there. I can't see her like this," Nick said.

"Nick, she looks just fine. She has a little bit of gauze on her head, but it's just like a big band-aid. She just looks tired. You heard her, she wants to see you."

"I think she needs to sleep."

"I think she needs her brother," Taylor wouldn't take no for an answer this time and dragged him into the room.

Nick walked over to his sister's sleeping body and pushed her hair out of her face. She looked so peaceful. He whispered her name, "Hales, little bit, it's me."

Haley's eyes fluttered open and a huge smile came to her face, "Nick. Where were you?"

"I was just getting some fresh air."

"You don't smell like fresh air. You smell like smoke. Give me your hand," Haley took his hand and raised it to her nose. Definitely smoke. "You know you're going to get cancer and die now. Just like Papa and Mimi and Nana and Poppee…"

Even in her semi-conscious state she could still ride his ass. He should have known. "I'm sorry Hales, I was just worried about you and Dad."

"Why? I'm fine. Why were you worried about Dad?" Haley noticed her siblings giving each other scared looks. Then she remembered something. Her father was in the hospital, but why? She remembered Nick saying it was her fault. She started to cry, "I did something to Dad, didn't I? What did I do? Is he dead?" She was starting to panic as tears were flowing from her eyes.

"No Haley, you didn't do anything. Dad's fine, just like you."

"No. You said it was my fault."

Of course the one thing she would remember was him being an ass. Nick looked at his sister with apologetic eyes. He didn't say anything.

Haley quit crying. "I'm tired. Where are we?"

The three siblings looked at each other. What was going on? Taylor went to find a nurse. The nurse came in to check on Haley, but told them that it was normal to act that way after a head trauma. She then told them that they could take her whenever because they needed the bed. They called Lydia down to talk before they left.

"Mom, I can just take her home so that you can stay with Dad if you want," Lucas offered.

"No, I think we should all go home. There's nothing we can do here. How is she?"

Hearing her mother's voice Haley woke up, "Momma? I'm so tired. Do I have to go to school tomorrow?"

"Don't worry honey, you won't be going back to school for a while."

"Why not? Is it summer?"

"No honey. Don't worry about it. We're gonna go home now, okay?"

"Okay Momma. I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry about, sweetie?"

"I don't know, but you look really sad and it's usually my fault. I'm sorry I always make you so sad." Haley started crying again and her mother took her into a hug.

"It's okay baby. Let's just get you home."

* * *

By no means was Haley's punishment called off, but it was a little bit more lenient. Several times that night she would remember her father and start crying, but just as soon after she would forget again. It wasn't until the next morning when she was making sense and did she form new memories. She had to be told again about the meeting with her principal and her father being in the hospital. She was confused as to how she could ever forget any of that happening. Maybe it was just her brain telling her to slow down. The maid ended up working that week, Haley's headaches were really bad and she didn't leave the bed because she just got dizzy and too tired.

Periodically throughout the first few days Lucas and Nick would check on her. Sometimes Taylor would even kick the boys out to be with her sister. Haley couldn't help but feel loved. Even her other six siblings across the globe called to make sure she was okay. The only person that she hadn't seen much of was her mother. Her mother was spending all of her time at the hospital. Haley wondered if her mother blamed her for the accident as much as she blamed herself.

"Hales, why are you crying?"

Haley looked up. She hadn't even realized she was crying. She'd experienced so many emotions this week her world just seemed to be crumbling around her. "I'm not crying, Tay. I'm just tired so my eyes are a bit watery."

"I will not accept lies from you Haley James. Tell your big sister what's going on."

"I don't know, Tay. I'm just worn out. It's been a long week… Do you think it's my fault? Do you blame me for Dad being in the hospital?"

"Of course not! None of this is your fault! I should never have given you the alcohol. I'm sorry that I got you into so much trouble. Thank you for not saying anything to them. You need to know that this is not your fault. You can't think that way. If anything it's mine." Taylor broke down in tears with her sister as they held each other tight.

"It isn't either of your faults'," Nick blurted out from the doorway. "It's his own damn fault for being an asshole. He has a problem. He never should have driven drunk. Neither of you made him do that. He did it. It is his fault. I don't want to hear either of you blame yourself ever again. He's supposed to be the adult in this situation." Nick joined them on the bed sitting beside his twin.

"Even if you don't think it's my fault, do you think Mom does?" Haley asked, still worried.

"No. She knows it's not your fault. You didn't force drinks down his throat and put him behind the wheel. No one did but himself."

Lucas was walking by the door when he saw all of his siblings in Haley's room. "So you're having a party and you didn't invite me?" he acted completely offended.

Haley waved him over and he climbed into the king sized bed beside her. "Can we have a slumber party tonight?"

The boys looked at each other. They knew they were way too old to all be sleeping in the same bed but whatever Haley wants, Haley gets. "Of course. But I think we need a few things first, we'll be back." The jumped off the bed and went to work.

Fifteen minutes later the boys came back. Lucas was carrying an overwhelming amount of popcorn and candy. He was closely followed by Nick who was carrying his TV with DVD player. They all settled onto the bed. When they hit play Happy Gilmore came on the screen. Haley became giddy. "Aww, you guys are the best! I love you!"

"We love you too," they all said in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

The Sunday after her accident, Haley decided it was time for her to face her father. He was still in the hospital so she had Nick give her a ride. At this point he was still in a coma, but she decided she'd try talking to him anyways. It was easier this way. This way he couldn't yell at her.

She went into his room and sat down beside his bed, "So Dad, I know you're really mad at me, but I wanted you to know that I'm really sorry. I just wanted to have friends. I didn't mean to disappoint you. I'm going to do better in school too. I promise. I want you to know that I can be better than the fuck-up you called me. Yes, I heard you call me that, but I'm hoping that you just said that in the moment."

"It wasn't just in the moment," He had woken up and heard everything she said, "You are a fuck-up and I think you know that. I don't care why you did any of it, the fact is that you did it and that is not okay with me. You could have been so much better. I did not raise a failure. I'm ashamed to call you my daughter."

Haley couldn't believe what he was saying to her. The only people who had ever spoken to her like that were the popular girls in school, never someone in her family. "I should go tell them you're awake," she ran out of the room before he could see her cry. She told her mother that he was awake and asked Nick to take her home immediately.

When they got in the car Nick was confused, "What happened in there Hales? You seemed to be in a hurry to leave."

"He told me that I was a fuck-up and that he was ashamed of me. He told me I was a failure." Haley started to cry just remembering the situation.

"Haley, you cannot believe anything he says. He is an asshole and we both know it. You're not a fuck-up or a failure. I'm sure as hell not ashamed to call you my sister. I'm damn proud of you. You were sick all week and somehow you managed to do a month's worth of homework. You're amazing at sports. You could beat me at anything. He is an idiot. Thank God we aren't going to have to see that asshole for the next month and a half."

"What do you mean? Why won't we have to see him?"

"Well, they're making him stay in the hospital for another two weeks and then he has to go to rehab for a month. If he doesn't go to rehab he goes to jail for drunk driving. Maybe he'll actually be better when he comes back."

"Yeah right, you know the second he is back home it's back to drinking and Mom is such an enabler it won't matter."

"See, you're smart! You know what an enabler is! Why don't you take that time to prove him wrong?"

* * *

Haley decided to take her brother's advice to heart and spent the next month and a half as the perfect citizen. She ended up getting all As on tests, papers, and homework bringing her final grades to Bs.

She was constantly being applauded by her siblings for how well she was doing. However, her mother had slipped into a deep depression and hadn't even noticed the change in her daughter. Haley was excited for her father to come home so that she could tell him how much she had improved. She may not have liked him, but that doesn't mean she wants him thinking badly of her.

She went into his bedroom, "Hey Dad, guess what!"

"I'm not in the mood Haley. What is it?"

"I got As on everything this semester which brought my grades up to straight Bs!"

He looked at her unimpressed, "If you hadn't been a lazy fuck you would have had straight As all semester. Have you put on some weight? Trying to cover your guilt with food?"

"Better than alcohol." Crap, she didn't mean to say that, but sometimes he just goes too far.

"Get the fuck out."

"Gladly." Why had she even thought he would care? He was the same asshole he had always been.

* * *

It was finally summer and Haley could finally relax. The only thing she had to think about this summer was swimming. She also had to read two books for summer reading, but she picked the two shortest books on the list, so it shouldn't take her too long.

She loved swimming. She was the best at swimming. She always won every event at every meet ever since she was little. She always practiced with the older kids because she was faster than everyone her own age. It was fun too. She had friends at the pool, unlike at school. Swimming took a lot of work though. Three hours of practice everyday but Sunday. Haley decided to get serious that summer. Not only was she going to win every event, but her times had to beat every other girl on the team, even the girls 5 years older than her. If she was the best, her parents would have to notice, right?

Wrong. Unfortunately her foolproof plan didn't work. Then, in between races at one swim meet she passed out. Luckily Lucas was with him at the time. He took her to the hospital worried that what had happened before might repeat itself. Nick and Taylor both met them at the hospital, extremely worried about their sister. When they got there Haley was talking with the doctor.

"Have you had anything to eat or drink today?" the nurse asked.

"Umm… I can't remember."

"Last time she passed out she had temporary amnesia," Taylor said from the corner of the room.

"No, she doesn't have amnesia. She's just dehydrated and malnourished. She's going to be a little weak and tired today, but she'll be absolutely fine. The IV is going to give her a little bit of energy, but not much. She needs to get some food in her, especially with the vigorous activity she seems to be doing. Once you finish up that bag, you can go."

As soon as they got in the car Nick went to the McDonald's drive-thru, "Okay, little bit, what do you want?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Hales, this is your favorite place."

"And like I said, I'm not hungry."

"Haley, the nurse said that you have to eat. It'll make you feel better."

"I feel fine, I'm not hungry Nick, just leave it alone."

"I will not leave it alone. Haley, you passed out today. That's not normal. I've already been to the hospital twice this year because of you and I am not going back again! So just eat, damn it!"

"Whatever. Get me some fries."

"I'll take a number two with ketchup only, and can you make that a large please? A Sprite to drink. Thank you."

"I said I just wanted fries."

"Well, I say you need protein."

"I'm not going to eat it. You just wasted five dollars."

"Quit being a bitch and eat."

"No thanks… Dad."

"That was a low blow."

"You called me a bitch, that's what Dad would say."

"Well the difference is, I care about you. I want you to be okay. I'm going away to college in a month and I want you to be okay when I do. So please, just do this for me."

"Fine. If I sink in next week's meet, I blame you."

"I think I can live with that. Thank you."

* * *

There was still a month left of summer, but it was already time for Taylor to leave, "You know I'm going to miss you like crazy, little sis."

"I'm going to miss you too, big sis!"

"You know, I'm really glad we've gotten so close this year."

"Me too. Now don't make me cry! You're still going to call and e-mail me every week."

"Whenever you aren't grounded, which is pretty much all the time."

Haley rolled her eyes."Okay, go. I love you," Haley said and gave her one last hug.

"Love you too. I'll call you when I get there. Bye guys!" Taylor waved and got into her car for her 24 hour drive to Texas.

As they watched their sister drive away, Lucas and Haley made a pact. No matter how far away they end up from each other, they would always be best friends. They promised to value the next two years together because they knew that as soon as high school ended, nothing would be the same.

* * *

The night before Nick was to leave for Harvard, the three siblings went to eat dinner at the country club. Haley hated going there, but it was Nick's favorite and it was buffet night. Haley felt like she was walking into the lion's den. Most of the girls from her school were members there and she didn't want to see them until school started the next week. Knowing how much she hated going there, Lucas held his sister's hand, trying to give her some courage.

As her brothers scavenged the buffet table, Haley sat in her seat amazed by the piles of growing food on their plates. Nick even had two plates going now.

She then looked over and saw the Queen Bitch approach Lucas. "Oh please don't tell me you are responsible for Hades being here. You are much too beautiful to be slumming with something like her," she said.

"Really? Slumming?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, you know she's only at Prep cause she's on scholarship, tight? And she still fails. She's such a fugly idiot."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure she has more money than you do, she just doesn't flaunt it. You know her father owns the James Corporation and bought your school that pretty new library, right?" he said mocking her. "So, obviously she's not on scholarship, but if she needed to be, she could. She made straight As last semester, which I'm sure is better than a bimbo like you. And she is more beautiful than you could ever hope to be." He started to walk away, but turned around once more, "By the way, you would never have a chance in hell with me."

Lucas went back to the table and Haley immediately pounced, "So, what did Queen Bitch want?"

"She was just telling me how beautiful I am. Oh, and she thinks we're a couple."

""Ewww, gross! I hope you set her straight."

"Well, not really, but I did make her insanely jealous of you. She totally wanted me."

When Nick sat down he put his second plate in front of Haley, "Here you go."

"What is this?" Haley asked.

"Your dinner."

"No thanks, I'm not hungry."

"Come on Hales, you haven't eaten all day," Lucas stepped in.

"How would you know what I've eaten?"

"Because I've been with you all day."

"No, you haven't. you took a shower and I grabbed a snack then."

"What did you have?" Nick asked.

"None of your business."

"Right. That's what you say every time you can't some up with a lie quick enough."

"No, that's what I say when I'm pissed off! Why are you two ganging up on me?"

"Because we love you and we're worried about you."

"Well, you can quit. You're leaving tomorrow and you can forget all about me! I'm going home."

"Hales, don't do this. You don't even have a way to get home."

"I'll walk." She left the club and started on her way home. She knew she had made a scene, but her brothers had been complete assholes. It was a five mile walk, but she didn't care, as long as she was away from them.

* * *

The boys got the food to go and then went after their sister. They pulled up next to her as she was walking, "Hales, get in."

"No. Leave me alone. Go home."

"Come on, Hales, just get in."

"No."

"Okay then, I'm getting out. Luke, go ahead and go. We'll see you at home." Nick got out of the car to walk with Haley, "So, this isn't how I expected to spend my last night at home."

"Yeah, well I wasn't expecting to get ambushed."

"Haley, we're just worried about you."

"There's nothing to be worried about. I'm fine."

"The fact that you are getting so defensive about this proves that something is wrong."

"Well then, what do you think is so wrong with me?"

"You know what."

"No, I really don't. Enlighten me."

"Have you stepped on a scale lately?"

"Are you trying to tell me that I've gained weight? Is that what you think? That I'm fat?"

"God, Hales, no. You're too damn skinny! Why do you think that we keep shoving food in your face? How could you think that you are fat? You couldn't even weigh 80 pounds." He then grabbed her and picked her up with one arm, "See, you weigh nothing."

"Put me down you jackass. I weigh more than 80 pounds."

"How much do you weigh then?"

"I'm not telling."

"Am I going to have to weigh you myself? You know I will."

"82."

"What?"

"82, I weigh 82 pounds. Are you happy now?"

"Hell no, I am not happy. I researched it Haley, you are unhealthily underweight. Normal weight for someone your height is 120. That is almost 40 pounds underweight!"

"I can do math, you know. Look, I am not skinny," she lifted up her shirt and tried to pinch fat from her side. "See, I have fat everywhere!"

"Hales, put your shirt down, we're on a public street. And that is just skin, not fat. I can see your fucking ribs!"

"Nick, keep your voice down, we're on a public street," she mocked.

"Not anymore, get your ass inside, we are not done!" he said as they walked up to their house.

When they got inside, Lucas was waiting for them. He went over, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, "Damn it Hales, how much do you weigh?"

"I get it, I'm fat! I know, now leave me alone!"

She tried to squirm out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let her go, "Is she serious, Nick?"

"Apparently. She only weighs 82 pounds. She's gone loony."

By now Haley was beating Lucas's back and kicking his gut, "Let me down! I hate you both!" She was sobbing uncontrollably now. Lucas finally sat her down on the couch. She immediately got up and ran to her bedroom locking the door behind her.

The boys stayed downstairs for a minute talking, "What are we going to do, Nick?"

"For starters, I'm not going to school tomorrow."

"Nick, you'll miss orientation. You can't not go."

"Well I can't leave her like this. Mom and Dad are useless and she needs more than just you."

"I can call Quinn. She's only two hours away. Why don't you just stay until she gets here."

"Go call her. I'm going to try to talk to Hales. Call Taylor too, just to let her know. Wish me luck."

* * *

Nick sat outside Haley's room begging her to come out, "Hales, please open the door."

"Nick, just leave me alone."

"Haley, I'm not leaving. You know I can't leave when you're crying."

"Like it even matters. Tomorrow you'll be gone for good anyways. Why not just leave now. It won't make any difference."

"I'm not leaving tomorrow."

"Yes, you are, so just go."

"I'm not leaving until I see you eat something."

"Fine," Haley opened her door and popped a lifesaver in her mouth. "Happy?" She slammed the door back shut.

"Why do you keep saying that? No, I'm not happy. That has no nutritional value. You need to put on some pounds and a fucking lifesaver isn't going to help you."

"Shut up and leave me alone."

Lucas came up after making the phone calls, "Not going well, I take it."

"Not going at all. You talk to her, I'll go find the key thingy."

"Hey bitty. I sent him away. Will you talk to me now?"

"Luke, I'm sorry."

"It's okay Hales, just let me in."

"I can't. I'm sorry, Luke."

"What are you talking about Haley? Why are you sorry?"

"Because I can't keep our pact."

"Why?"

"Because I can't do it anymore."

"What can't you do?"

"Any of it…" Haley's voice was trailing off. "I'm sorry Luke. I love you."

"I love you too Hales. Will you please just let me in?" Haley didn't answer. "Haley, come on, stop being stubborn. Just let me in." She still didn't answer. He started beating on the door, hoping to piss her off enough that she'd talk to him. It wasn't working. What had she been talking about? He needed Nick. "Nick, get up here!"

"I haven't found the key yet," he screamed back.

"I don't give a damn. Get your ass up here. We've got to break it down."

Nick made his way up the stairs, "What are you talking about?"

"She quit talking. She said she was sorry and that she couldn't do it anymore. Then she stopped talking. Help me knock down the damn door!"

Five minutes later, the boys finally got the door down. When they did, they were horrified by what they saw. There, on the floor at the foot of her bed, was their little sister's unconscious body accompanied by two pill bottles and a spilt glass of water.

Lucas ran over to her, "Damn it Hales. Why do you keep doing this to me?"

Nick went and grabbed the bottles, "Grab her Luke, we're going to the hospital."


	5. Chapter 5

Haley woke up and her throat really hurt. She opened her eyes and looked around. She saw Lucas, Nick, and Quinn all standing around her. They had all obviously been crying. She looked down and saw that she was hooked up to machines and had an IV in her arm. She tried to talk, but her throat hurt too much. She tried again, "Luke."

Lucas turned around, "Haley! Thank God Haley! You're okay!" He started crying again and kissed her forehead. "Haley, don't you ever do that to me again."

She looked at him and started crying too, "I'm sorry."

Nick walked over to her, "I'm sorry Hales. I didn't mean to push you. I love you and I hope you know that."

"I do."

"Then why did you do it?"

Haley just looked away. She didn't want to talk about it. "Quinn? Why are you here?"

"Do you really expect me to stay away when you're in here?"

"Yes."

Quinn's face dropped, "How could you think that Haley? I love you, I could never not be here for you."

"You aren't here for me Quinn. I haven't seen you in years, except for the occasional phone call just to make sure I'm alive. It took this for you to come home. And still, there are six siblings missing."

"Taylor wanted to come back, but I wouldn't let her," Nick said.

"Okay then, five."

"Haley, you know we all love you," Lucas said.

"No, you all don't. I know you love me Luke, but I don't always know about everybody else. How could someone love me who forgets my birthday? How could someone love me if they go a whole year without even talking to me? I don't even have parents who love me. I only have one person in this world that I can count on and he was hurting me. I'm not loved. I'm just a fuck-up like Dad said. You should all just leave."

"We're not leaving Hales," Nick said.

"Why not? In the end everybody leaves. What's the difference between you leaving now and you leaving tomorrow?"

"I'm not leaving tomorrow."

"Yes, you are. You have to. I get it. I'm used to it by now."

"I'm not leaving. I'm calling the school and I'm going to put it off for a semester. You're right, you don't have good parents, which I why you need both me and Lucas. I'm not going."

The doctor walked in as Nick finished his speech. "You gave us all quite a scare there."

"Yeah…" Haley said.

"Well, I'm glad you're awake. We'll give you a few more minutes with your family before we move you."

She looked at Lucas, "Where are they moving me?"

Lucas looked at his siblings unsure of what to say.

"Lucas, where are they moving me?"

"Haley, you need to know that we tried to get you to come home…"

"Where am I going?" she repeated.

"They're taking you to the psych ward."

"What?" She got up and tried to walk away before she remembered that she had tubes in her, "They can't put me in there!"

"Haley, you tried to kill yourself. Any time someone attempts suicide, they have to be admitted to the hospital," Quinn explained.

"You should have just let me die."

"Haley, don't you dare say that. I never want to hear you say that ever again. You have a problem, you need help and we can't give it to you."

"I don't need help. I'm fine."

"Haley, you took all of Dad's pain pills, you are obviously not fine."

"Shut up, Quinn! I don't want to hear it. Especially not from you!"

"Then listen to me," Lucas said taking her hand in his. "You need help. If you hadn't taken the pills, you would have ended up here anyways. You're anorexic and you won't even admit it. You look unhealthy. I can't stand seeing you like this, knowing that I can't help you. You won't listen to anybody. You need this to get better and although I hate it, I know that it'll help. All I want is to have my little bit back," he tried to hold back his tears, but his heart was breaking seeing his sister this helpless.

She looked up into her brother's eyes, "Okay. I'll do it. For you." She gave him a hug before they wheeled her away, "I love you big brother."

* * *

It was midnight and Haley couldn't sleep. She was on a cot out in the hall because she was still on suicide watch. She got up and went to the nurse's desk, "Excuse me, do you have a blanket? It's really cold."

"It's supposed to be cold here. If it wasn't, you'd want to stay."

"I guess that's a no."

"That's a get back to bed, sweetie."

She hadn't been there long and she already hated the place. She went back to her cot and laid down in the bright lights of the hall. She couldn't wait until she was actually able to be in a dark room with a blanket.

* * *

A nurse walked by and kicked Haley's cot, "Get up. Go pee in this."

"What?" This lady had to be crazy. It was six in the morning.

"Pee in this," she gave Haley a cup and motioned for her to go to the bathroom.

"Why?"

"Because we need to see what drugs you're on."

"I'm not on any drugs."

"So that's how you ended up in here? By not doing drugs?"

Haley took the cup and left. She went into her room and saw her new roommate for the first time. She had been admitted so late last night that she hadn't gotten to meet her, "Hi, I'm Haley."

"Erika."

"Nice to meet you."

"Yeah."

* * *

Haley went to the lobby where everyone had to meet and walk to the cafeteria together. The food was disgusting. There were eggs and bacon and sausage, but they were gross. She decided that the food must suck too so you don't want to stay there. They were assigned seats so that no one had to sit alone and feel isolated. Girls and boys weren't allowed to talk to each other during lunch. At her table was her roommate and two other girls.

"So, what'd you do to get in here?" one girl asked. She was big. Very tall and thick. Definitely someone you want on your side.

"Umm. I took a few pills."

"What'd you take?" asked the other girl. This girl was beautiful. Haley had no idea how anything in this girl's life could be bad.

"I took about nine Vicodin and twelve Hydrocodone."

"Wow, you're a champ.," said the first girl. "I'm Meg."

"Haley."

"That's a pretty name. I'm Annie," said the pretty girl.

"So what got you in here?"

"When I was little, my brother raped me. He left, but when he came back, I attacked him. No one believed what he had done to me, so they put me in here and just said I was crazy."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm coping. At least that's what they tell me."

"What about you?" Haley turned to Annie.

"A bit of anorexia mixed with drugs. What can I say? The drugs helped make me skinny," she chuckled.

Haley couldn't understand how these girls were so okay with everything. "What about you?" she asked Erika.

"She doesn't talk about it," Meg said to Haley. Then she looked over at Erika, "Which is why she will be here the longest." She looked back at Haley, "The more you talk, the quicker you get out of here."

A male nurse walked over to their table. "Annie, I haven't seen you eat any of your food."

"I'm working on it. It's hard to eat when the food is this gross."

"Well, get started. You too, Haley. You have to eat at least half of what you have on your plate. We'll be watching you, so don't even think of trying to give it to Meg."

"Are you holding out on us Haley?" Annie asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You're on food watch too. So tell me, anorexic or bulimic?"

"I'm not either."

"Don't bullshit a bullshitter."

"Language Annie," came a nurse's voice.

"They only watch people with eating disorders eat, so which are you? You can't possibly be a binger, you're too damn skinny. You're ana, right?"

"I'm not anorexic, I'm just not hungry."

Annie and Meg looked at each other, "Denial," they both said.

"Whatever," Haley got up to throw away her breakfast but she was stopped.

"Haley," it was the male nurse, "I told you that you had to eat."

"I'm not hungry. I can't eat when I'm not hungry. It'll make me sick. Besides I haven't eaten breakfast since I was five."

"Well when you're here, you eat breakfast. Now come and sit with us until you're finished."

Haley reluctantly walked over to sit with the other nurses. It was finally time for them to go back to the adolescent wing. Thank God, Haley thought. She started to get up, but the man didn't let her, "Nope. You still haven't eaten. Nancy will stay down here with you until you done."

Haley sat back down dejected. Of course, Nancy had to be the bitch that woke her up that morning. She immediately started eating hoping to spend the least amount of time with the woman as possible.

* * *

It was time for their first group session, Haley didn't know what to expect. She walked in and saw the chairs in a circle, she immediately ran to sit next to Annie. After everyone trailed in, they started the session.

"Hello everyone, as most of you know, my name is Nancy. Since we have some new people today, we're going to go around the circle and introduce ourselves and say what has brought us here. Who would like to start us out?" The room was silent, "How about you, Shawn?"

"No, thanks."

"That wasn't actually a question. You can start us out now."

"Whatever. Obviously my name is Shawn as Nancy so nicely introduced me," he gave her a fake smile. "I'm here because I'm a cutter." He gave Nancy another fake smile and then a scowl.

"Thank you Shawn. Meg?"

"Hey guys, I'm Meg. As you all know, I have a temper and I am in here because I let that temper get the best of me, but I'm not gonna let that happen anymore." She gave Nancy a smile, that if you didn't know her, you would have thought was genuine.

"Annie?"

"I'm Annie. I'm in here because I have an eating disorder."

"And?"

"That's it, Ms. Nancy. Yes, I've done drugs before, but I'm not an addict, however much you want me to be. If I was an addict, I'd be in rehab and not stuck here with your fat ass."

"Annie, go to your room. Someone will be there in a minute."

"Whatever, whore."

Haley couldn't help but laugh at what was coming out of the little girl's mouth.

"Is something funny, Haley?"

She tried to wipe the smile off her face, but she couldn't. "No ma'am, nothing is funny. Nothing at all," she said still smiling.

"Then why are you smiling?"

"I'm just a happy person."

"A happy person that tried to kill herself?"

Haley's smile disappeared. She got up and walked out of the room.

"Haley, you aren't allowed to leave unless instructed to do so."

"Fuck you," she ignored the woman and went to her room.

* * *

Haley waited in her room expecting to be scolded for her outburst. She laid on her bed with her head in her pillow when she heard someone enter the room, "Hello?"

Haley sat up, "Hi."

"Hi, Haley. My name is Tara. Want to tell me what's going on?"

"Nancy is a bitch."

"Yeah, but that's nothing new. Why do you say she is a bitch?"

"Well, first she kicks my bed this morning to wake me up and then accuses me of doing drugs. Then she embarrassed me in front of everyone in group."

"What did she do?"

"I was laughing because Annie flipped out on her. I mean, it was funny, I'm sure you would have had trouble not laughing too, but she got mad at me for it. She asked me if something was funny, I said no, she asked why I was smiling, and I said that it was because I was a happy person. Then she said in front of everyone, 'a happy person who tried to kill herself?' I can't believe she did that."

"That's just who she is. She's a big fan of tough love."

"That would be no love."

"You know, I'm not supposed to say anything bad about my co-workers, but I have to agree. She is a bitch. She's just upset because she hasn't gotten any in months."

"Months? Talk about a dry spell," they both laughed.

"I hope you're not talking from experience."

"Heck no. I'm the youngest of ten though, so I know a bit too much for my own good."

"That must have been cool, growing up with so many siblings. I was an only child."

"Not really. It was a lot of being ignored, unless I did something wrong. That was pretty much the only time they paid attention to me. Or to compare me to all the perfect ones."

"So is that why you did it?"

"What?"

"Did you try to kill yourself so they'd pay attention?"

"No. Even if I had, it didn't make a difference. They didn't even come to the hospital. They probably didn't notice."

"So why did you do it?"

Haley didn't know why she was telling Tara all of this, but she made her feel comfortable. She needed to get it all out and Tara was much easier to talk to than Nancy. "I was just tired of it all. I only have one person in this world that I can count on and he was turning against me. I hate my school. I get picked on every day. I can't go back to that."

"Well, how about we see if we can do something about that."

"What do you mean?"

"We can talk to your parents and see if we can get you into another school."

"That won't help. My parents don't care."

"Why do you think that?"

"I don't think it, I know it. My father told me that I was a fuck-up and that he's ashamed to call me his daughter."

"What about your mom?"

"She doesn't get out of the bed anymore. Ever since my dad and I went into the hospital, she hasn't been the same."

"Why were you both in the hospital?"

"Well, I kind of messed up at school and so my parents went a bit crazy. My dad got really drunk and drove. He had a car accident and went into a coma for a week. I don't really know what happened with me. I just woke up in the hospital. I passed out for some reason when I was on the phone with Lucas and hit my head. I had a concussion and amnesia so I don't remember anything that happened that day. Just a few foggy memories of the morning."

"Who's Lucas?"

"He's my best friend and my brother."

"It must be hard raising yourself."

"My brothers take care of me. Nick's leaving now though. He's going to Harvard and we'll never see him again. Just like everyone else. As soon as they go to college, they forget all about me. No one ever comes home."

"So I take it you didn't want to lose him?"

"Of course not."

"Could that have been part of why you did it?"

"No, I'm used to everyone leaving by now."

"Well, I'll go ahead and tell you that you're doing better than a lot of other kids here. Just by talking to me it shows that you're willing to give us a chance. The more you talk, the sooner you'll be able to leave. You do need to watch out for Nancy though. Nobody likes her, not even the other nurses. It's about time for school, are you ready to face the masses?"

"School? It's summer."

"Yeah, but this isn't the real world."

* * *

Haley was glad that school hadn't been too hard. Even though they were all different ages, they all pretty much did the same thing. It was simple math and grammar worksheets that Haley could probably had done when she was 8, but it seemed everyone else was having trouble with them. Maybe she was smarter than she gave herself credit for.

The night group session went well. Mainly because Nancy wasn't leading it. Before bed they were given two hours of free time. They could either stay in their own room or hang out in the group room and eat a snack. During this time each person got to call their parents. The nurses dialed the number just to make sure everyone was calling family and not boyfriends or girlfriends.

"Haley, it's time for your phone call."

"No thanks, I'm good." She had seen that other kids didn't talk to their parents and so if they didn't have to then she wouldn't either.

"I think you should," Tara said from behind her.

"Why?"

"Because Nick called earlier wanting to talk to you, but it wasn't at the right time. I told him what time you'd be able to talk, so he's probably sitting by the phone waiting."

"Okay." Haley went over to the phone.

It only rang once before it was picked up, "Hales?"

"Hey Nick."

"Hey guys! Haley's on the phone! Hey, Luke and Quinn are going to pick up too. We miss you Hales."

"Hey little bit," Luke said. "How are you?"

"Uhh, I guess I'm okay. It really sucks being here. You'd be happy though, they're pretty much force feeding me."

"Hales?"

"Hey Quinn. I'm sorry about the other day. I didn't mean it."

"Yes, you did. But you were right. I haven't been the greatest sister. That's all going to change. I'm gonna move back to Tree Hill so that I can keep an eye on you."

"Really?"

"Really. And we can have sleepovers every time you get pissed at Lucas."

"Hey!" Lucas said acting offended, "She never gets pissed at me!"

"Right, Luke..." Nick laughed. "So, have they told you when you'll be able to come home?"

"No. It's kind of complicated. I'll be really good, but then I just sort of explode."

"Isn't that how you've always been though?"

"Shut up, Luke! Hey, could y'all do me a favor?"

"Anything," they all said.

"Can you try to convince Mom and Dad to let me change schools. I really think that would help. I was talking to a nurse today and she agreed that school seemed to be my biggest issue right now. Not that it's too hard, just the people there. I hate waking up knowing that I have to go there and it just makes me not want to wake up. which is what got me in here."

"Don't worry Hales. I'll talk to Dad about it," Quinn said.

"Good, because he'll do anything you ask. Guys, they're telling me I have to go. I love you and I miss you guys."

"We love you too, Hales. Hopefully we'll get to see you soon," Lucas said.

"Sweet dreams," Nick added.

She hung up the phone and started back to the group room. "Haley," Tara said, "it's time for your medicine."

"What medicine?"

"We have a sleeping pill for you tonight. You didn't sleep last night. You'll like it. I promise. It'll help you go to sleep and you'll feel a lot better in the morning."

"Thanks, I guess." Haley put the pill in her mouth and dipped her head back to swallow it with the water Tara had given her.

"Open up, let me see."

"What?"

"You have to show me that you really swallowed it. We don't want you cheeking it and giving it off to someone else. We don't need any lawsuits, you know."

Haley opened her mouth obligingly to show that she had actually swallowed the pill.

"Oh yeah," Tara leaned in to whisper in Haley's ear. "We got your drug test results back and you were clean other than what you had last night. You definitely made Nancy eat her words." Tara gave her a wink and went back to distributing everyone's medicine.

Haley smiled. She was glad that she had found someone nice there. She wouldn't have been able to handle it if everyone had been like Nancy.

* * *

Two weeks later after spending every single day doing the exact same thing, Haley was ready to be released from the hospital. She stood by the nurses' table thanking them all for being so kind during her stay. It had sucked being there, but some of the nurses were able to make it tolerable.

"Hales!" Quinn ran in and gave her sister a hug. "Are you ready to get out of here?" She was strangely out of breath.

"Yeah, but where are the guys?"

"They're coming. We were racing, but they took the elevator and I took the stairs. And I kind of stopped on every floor to push the button and stop them." Haley gave her a crazy look. "What? I was excited to see you and I knew the second they got here they'd steal you away from me."

"Well, I'm glad you beat them," Haley said with smile knowing that they were excited to see her.

Just then busting through the doors came Nick followed closely by Lucas who kept getting elbows to the gut that seemed to be slowing him down. "Hales!" Nick screamed as he reached her first and pulled her into a hug.

Lucas threw Nick off of her and grabbed Haley for his own hug, "Back off, she's mine!"

By this time all of the patients and nurses were staring. Tara smiled, "It looks like everyone's happy to see you."

"Oh my God, Haley. You have no idea how horrible it was with these two without you. I didn't think I was going to make it," Lucas said refusing to let go of her. "Nick, why don't you grab her bags so we can get out of here?"

"Why should I get her bags?"

"Well, you wouldn't want her to carry them herself, would you?" Lucas said hoping Nick wouldn't realize that he himself was capable of carrying them too.

"I guess not," Nick sighed.

Score one for Luke, he thought. He pulled Haley into his side, "Let's get you out of this place, little bit."

"Finally!"

* * *

**okay, it's not that great of an end to a chapter, but i wanted to get something up. hope you liked it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**1 year later…**

It was once again summer and summer was always Haley's favorite time of the year. It was the first day of practice and Haley was ecstatic. She packed her swim bag and ran to wake up Lucas so they could go to practice but Lucas wasn't in his room. She heard a voice from behind her, "He's at Thomas's. We're going to take you." She turned around to look at her father.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Get your shit together and let's go."

Haley just grabbed her bag and followed him to the car. When she got there she was confused to see her mother already waiting in the car. She jumped in the backseat still excited for practice. She wasn't going to let her parents spoil that day.

As they were driving along Haley noticed something was off, "Umm, wasn't that the turn for the pool?"

"We're not going to the pool," was all that her father said back.

Haley sat in the back of the car completely silent. Boy had she screwed up this time. No, wait. She really hadn't. Sure, she hadn't done too well in school, but she never did. Her parents were used to that. So why wasn't she going to practice? "Where are we going?" she finally asked after several minutes of silence.

"You'll find out soon enough," was all her mother said.

Seriously. This was getting ridiculous. They'd been driving for hours and there seemed to be no civilization in sight. _Where the hell are we?_ Haley looked behind her for the first time noticing her sleeping bag. "Am I staying somewhere?" There was no answer. Haley looked back again confused. Her duffle bag was there too and it was definitely jam packed. What was going on? "Hello? Why is my bag here? Where am I going?"

"Well, took her long enough to notice," her father said annoyed, and still not answering her question.

"Honey, we're almost there, you'll see in a minute," her mother said softly trying to be comforting and a good parent all at the same time. Her youngest child really made being a good parent hard.

Ten minutes passed and they pulled up to a lake house. It was two stories high and looked nice enough. Haley was used to growing up in her 12 bedroom mansion so it wasn't anything she was expecting. It was definitely too low class for her father. "What is this?" she questioned excitedly.

Just then she saw two women in their thirties walking from the yard to her car door. She had never seen them before but they seemed to know her as they opened the door. "You must be Haley, I'm Jessica," said the short blonde who seemed to be the older of the two. "Why don't we get your things out of the back and Briana here will show you to your room."

"Mom?" Haley was beyond confused. "What's going on?"

Lydia stepped out of the car and pulled Haley into a hug, "I'm sorry honey, but you don't seem to listen to anything we say. You're just so mad all the time, I didn't know what to do. But these people, they're going to help you. I just want you to know that I love you so much, but I just can't do this anymore." Lydia broke down in tears feeling absolutely helpless.

Haley stood there speechless. She hated making her mother cry, but it seemed to be all she did these days. She looked at her mother and said, "I love you too, Momma." She then gave her one last hug and walked towards the house that she would be staying at for God knows how long.

* * *

Haley was unpacking her bag into the designated plastic tub that would go under her bunk bed. She looked up and saw a gorgeous redhead watching her every move. As she was putting away her Duke sweatshirt the girl spoke up, "Blue devils, huh?"

"Yep."

"Thank God! I was getting worried that I'd be surrounded by a bunch of Tarheels. My name's Rachel, what's yours?"

"Haley. Are there really that many Tarheel fans here?"

"Yes! I swear if I any more clothes in that Godawful blue I'm going to throw up! I think we should start a Duke clique. You in?"

"Umm… sure. Why not?"

"Only beautiful people though. I guess we could allow hot boys who aren't Duke fans, but I think we should have to vote before allowing entry."

Was this girl serious? Haley looked at the girl hard, but she didn't falter. She really was serious. "Okay." _What did I just get myself into?_

"Awesome. We're gonna rule this place for sure! Let's go new best friend. We've got work to do!" Rachel grabbed Haley's hand and pulled her away from her packing, skipping down the hall to check out the rest of the place.

* * *

"Do you see what I see?" Rachel asked Haley giddily.

"What do you see?"

"Cute boy. 9 o'clock."

Haley looked to her left to see a beautiful boy. Her new school did not have boys that looked that good. "No, I see a gorgeous boy."

"Wait here, I'll be right back."

Haley watched as Rachel trotted over to the boy. Rachel was definitely a pro at this. Haley watched intently as Rachel worked over the boy, constantly giggling and touching his arm. As Haley kept watching Rachel turned around and pointed at her with a big smile on her face. The boy started walking over to Haley.

He held his hand out for her to shake, "Hi, Chase Adams, your friend says you're Haley?"

Haley looked at the boy's hand as if it was a foreign body. She didn't know what to say to such a cute boy, "Umm… yeah, I'm Haley." She officially had the goofiest grin possible on her face.

"Some of us guys were gonna sneak out for a swim after dark. Do you wanna come?"

"Umm… sure," Haley stammered out.

"Okay, we'll talk later to let you know when and where." He started to walk away but then he turned around and pulled her into him. He moved in close and whispered in her ear, "I think you're beautiful too."

After Chase walked away Rachel scurried back over to Haley's side, "It's a match made in heaven! You two look so cute together! Now it's time to find me a boy. I mean, we're going to be here a month I need someone to keep me warm at night."

"We're here for a whole month?"

"Yeah, how did you not know that?"

"Because I didn't know I was coming here! my parents dragged me out of bed this morning and shoved me in the back of the car, then they just left. It's ridiculous."

Rachel looked at her in awe, "You're one of those! I never would have known. You look a bit like a goody-goody. You're definitely a hot goody-goody though. I was in your shoes last summer. My parents found a boy in my bedroom so they decided to send me here and instill Christ in me. I went home all 'changed' or at least they think I did. It's fun here though. We pretty much hang out on the lake most of the time. We get to just lay out, go tubing, and ride jet skis. Only what the finest money can buy. We take a few trips to town. There are a few sucky things though. We have to make all of our own meals, there's a schedule they give us. Then there are the Bible study classes we have and then talking about our feelings and jaded childhoods. Oh, and the worst is our 'quiet time.' We have to sit in our beds without talking and write about our feelings and stuff. It's ridiculous. But there are beautifully bred boys that come here. Unfortunately they have to stay in the cabin out back because they can't be trusted to be in the same house as the girls. That doesn't stop us from sneaking out though. After hours are the best. Let's go check our schedules."

* * *

Haley and Rachel sat on their neighboring beds gossiping about everything and planning their next month.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you and Chase cook all the same meals and are on all the same sports teams. You two are totally MTB!"

"MTB?"

"Meant-to-be, duh! Okay, so which guy do you think should be my boy toy for the next month? I've narrowed it down to Richard and Kyle."

"I know Kyle, he's a total douche. He's dating this girl I used to go to school with who gets her joy in life by making me cry."

"Then Kyle it is!"

"What?"

"I like a challenge. Plus, it'll be revenge for you. it's not like she's here to stop me."

"No, but her best friend is."

"Oooo, which one is she?"

"The absolutely gorgeous one."

"Wrong answer! WE are the only gorgeous ones here, no other girl stands a chance. So, what's the bitch's name?"

"Victoria."

"Wow, even a bitch name. We're going to make the next month hell for Miss Victoria."

"Did I hear my name?" came a voice from a few bunks over.

"Is your name bitch?" Rachel replied.

"No, my name is Victoria. I could have sworn I heard fat little Hades over there say my name."

"Okay Slutoria, don't even start with me. Haley weighs about half as much as you. You are going to learn your place around here really fast and the first thing you should know is that we are on top here. And if I ever hear you call my friend Hades or fat again, you will have a fat lip to go along with the rest of your fat existence. Mkay? You can go now," Rachel said, shooing her away with one of her perfectly manicured hands.

Victoria left the room dejected. No one had ever spoken to her like that and she didn't like it.

"Thanks Rach," Haley was still in awe.

"No problem. I've got your back here. We'll show that girl her place around here soon. It looks like I'm going to have even more fun stealing Kyle away," Rachel said with an evil smile.

* * *

It was time for dinner and the 30 kids sat around three tables waiting to eat. Jessica, the leader of the camp and owner of the property called attention to everyone. "I would like to thank tonight's kitchen crew for making us this wonderful dinner. If y'all would please stand," she waited as they all stood so that the rest of the camp could applaud them. "Thank you guys. You have set the bar high for the rest of your time here. I was hoping that we could get a volunteer to bless this meal before we began to eat." Jessica looked around the room not surprised by the girl who's hand immediately sprang up, "Thank you Rachel."

Rachel stood up from her table and began, "Dear Lord, thank you for bringing us all here together for the next few weeks. Please be with us and let us grow together and let us make each other better. Thank you for this food that you have blessed us with and the company in which we get to share it. In Your son's Name we pray, Amen." Rachel gave a smile and a curtsy before sitting back down next to Haley.

"Where did that come from?" Haley whispered.

"My stepdad's a preacher," Rachel answered. "Pretty good, right?"

"Masterful," Haley said amazed by Rachel more each passing moment.

* * *

"Hales, get up," Rachel whispered as she woke her.

"Huh?" Haley mumbled confused, "It's the middle of the night, Rach."

"I know. We told the boys we'd meet them by the lake, remember?"

"Oh shit. Yeah." Haley sprang up from her bed and snuck out of the room with Rachel.

Haley and Rachel walked down the path to the lake holding hands. "So, who's going to be there?" Haley asked.

"Just us and a bunch of the guys, including Chase and Kyle."

"So how exactly do you plan on getting Kyle?" Haley asked interested in Rachel's plan.

"Well, after I have sex with him tonight, he'll be putty in my hands."

Haley was a bit shocked by Rachel's declaration, "Umm… I don't think Kyle is that kind of guy."

Rachel looked at Haley like she was crazy. "Hales, I hate to be the one to break it to you, but every guy is that kind of guy."

"My brother isn't," Haley objected.

"Well then, maybe your brother is gay," Rachel joked. "Look, there are the boys," Rachel said pointing down to the four boys who were waiting on the dock. They both went down to join them. "So, you guys ready for a swim?" Rachel asked as she started undressing.

"Rachel!" Haley screamed as she saw Rachel get completely naked. "What are you doing?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Hales, sweetie, if our clothes are wet, the counselors will suspect something. Just take 'em off and come swimming." She turned her attention to a naked Kyle and pulled him into the lake with her, "She's such an amateur."

Haley turned to avoid seeing any part of the boys when she saw Chase next to her taking off his shirt. "Oh shit. I gotta go." Haley closed her eyes and started running back up to the house. She didn't get far before she felt a hand grab her arm.

"Haley." She turned around to see Chase, thankfully still in his boxers. "We don't have to swim if you don't want to. It is a little awkward to go skinny dipping with someone you just met."

"I don't think I could even go skinny dipping with someone I knew," Haley muttered.

"That's why I like you."

"You like me?"

"Yeah," Chase said completely unembarrassed.

"Why?"

"Because you're not a slut like Rachel," Chase said plainly.

"Hey, she's my friend."

"I know, but you have to admit she's a bit easy." Haley just nodded. "I like the girl and all, but I wouldn't want a relationship with her. I mean, look at her," Chase pointed back to the lake where Rachel and Kyle were clearly going at it even with two other guys in the water with them. Haley was actually appalled by the showcase Rachel was making, but Rachel was her friend and had stuck up for her.

"Look, Haley, obviously you're not into that stuff and neither am I, so why don't you just let me walk you back to the main house?"

Haley looked back at Chase not really sure of his intentions, "Okay," was all that she could say. She hadn't even been there 24 hours, but this place had already turned her world upside down.

* * *

"Banana Boat!" Chase screamed as the group ran down to the lake.

"Why are you so excited about sunscreen?"

"It's not sunscreen, Hales. The banana boat is only one of the greatest things ever."

"It sounds kind of pervy."

"It's not, it's just fun. You see that over there?" Chase pointed to an elongated raft that looked like a banana. Haley nodded in confirmation. "Well, five people sit on it as they pull it behind the boat. It's kind of like tubing, but it's even more fun because you can make it a competition. We get to hound whoever falls off first. It can get pretty rough. You think you can handle it?"

Any time someone asked her that Haley felt she had to prove herself, "You bet your ass I can handle it."

Briana stood waiting on the boat, "Who's going for the first ride?"

"We are!" Rachel screamed.

"Who is we?" Briana asked.

"Me, Kyle, Chase, Haley and…" she looked around for her victim, "Victoria."

"What?" Victoria asked, just as stunned as everyone else.

"You're not chicken, are you?"

"No, I'm not chicken."

"Okay then, what are we waiting for?" Rachel grinned excited for her evil plan to make Victoria look like a fool.

Kyle climbed on the front, followed by Rachel then Victoria then Haley then Chase. Chase had insisted on going last. He said that only the strongest could be on the end.

As soon as the boat pulling them ahead started moving, the kids popped up in the air. Haley couldn't help but laugh at the scene that played out in front of her. Rachel was working twice as hard to have fun. She had one hand working around Kyle trying to grope him in any form and her feet were behind her kicking at Victoria. The fear on Victoria's face was evident, but Haley wasn't sure if it was more from the ride or Rachel's flying feet. Haley got lost in the spectacle before her and accidentally let go of the handle. She immediately flew back into Chase's chest nearly knocking them both loose, but somehow, he was able to keep one hand on the handle and his other arm holding onto her.

"Grab on," he instructed.

Haley quickly obliged reaching to grab the handle. No way was she going to be the first one off. Haley and Chase were now both holding onto the same handle, their legs dangling and beating against the water behind them. It was an awkward situation to say the least.

"Give up?" he questioned.

"Never!"

Just then the boat took a sharp turn and the two watched as Victoria went flying in the air and off of the float, going at least ten feet in the air. Haley thought her life was now complete after witnessing that sight. Haley rejoiced knowing that she didn't lose, but decided to ruin the victory for Chase. She let go of the handle and quickly slid off the raft, grabbing Chase's shorts in the process and taking them with her. Her laughs only stopped when her head was pulled underwater from the current the boat had caused.

As soon as he felt the tug, Chase let go of the raft, but it was too late. His shorts were gone and so was Haley. Chase took a deep breath and went under the water searching for her through the murky water. He finally saw her silently laughing just below the surface. He moved to her as quickly as possible and pulled her up, but she didn't stop laughing. "Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"Chase, I'm a swimmer, I can hold my breath for two minutes underwater. I couldn't drown if I wanted to."

"Give me my shorts!"

"Oh, you mean these?" Haley grinned holding his bright red swim trunks in the air.

"Give 'em to me!"

"Make me," Haley screamed as she dove back under.

Chase took a deep breath and followed her under. Thankfully it was not clear water, otherwise he would have been highly uncomfortable.

Haley felt a hand grab her ankle and yank her backwards. She quickly turned around to see Chase in all his glory and immediately let go of his shorts in shock. She obviously hadn't thought this all the way through. He grabbed his shorts and slipped them on as quick as he could, not realizing that she had seen him. He went to the surface to catch his breath while Haley remained under the water. He looked around for the boat and saw it stopped more than a hundred yards away from them. He figured they were still picking up Victoria. Haley still hadn't come up for air so he went back under and pulled her up.

"What are you doing? They are going to freak if they don't see two bobbing heads when they come back over here."

Haley just rolled her eyes at Chase, "It's fun to make them freak out. You should see how worked up lifeguards can get when a kid sinks to the bottom for over a minute. It's great. Keeps 'em on their feet."

Haley went back under pulling Chase with her this time. He surprised her though when he grabbed her and kissed her. Haley floated back to the surface. In the span of five minutes, she caught her first glimpse of the male anatomy and received her first kiss. This was just too much. Especially at church camp. She was turning into Taylor.

"I'm sorry," Chase said when he followed her back up.

"No, it's okay," Haley said unsure.

"I'm really sorry, I thought you liked me."

"No, no, I do like you. It's okay. You just surprised me."

"Are you sure?"

Haley didn't say anything, instead she pulled him back under and kissed him again. She knew she'd be sent home if anyone ever saw them kissing. Besides, kissing underwater was kind of fun, not that she had anything to compare it to.

* * *

That night while Haley and Rachel were getting ready for bed, Rachel burst out laughing.

"What's so funny Rach?"

"Looks like Vicky had a bit of a rough ride today. You sure do bruise easily," Rachel taunted Victoria while Haley couldn't help but laugh.

"Could it possibly have to do with the feet that were kicking me the whole time? Bitch."

"You couldn't possibly be trying to say that I had something to do with you falling off the banana boat?"

"I would never say such a thing." Victoria said sarcastically, knowing that Rachel had everyone at the camp wrapped around her finger.

After changing Rachel dragged Haley to the bathroom while she took her shower, "So is there a reason as to why Chase was singing Stevie Wonder at the top of his lungs the whole way back?"

"Huh?"

"What happened when you went off the float Hales? Don't play innocent with me, you know I'm the master."

"Well, I kind of stole his pants."

"What?" Rachel asked excited sticking her head out of the shower to see if Haley was telling the truth.

"Yeah. I stole his pants. So I saw his junk. Then he kissed me. Under water." A smile broke out covering Haley's face as she remembered the kiss.

"So, was he a good kisser?"

"How do you classify good?"

"What do you mean, how do you classify it? Was he better than others or not?" Haley didn't answer. Rachel stuck her head back outside the shower. "You haven't kiss a boy before?!"

"No."

"Oh my God. How is this possible? You are fucking hot Hales. I can't believe you're a virgin! Let alone a kissing virgin. Oh my God."

"Rachel. We're fourteen years old. It's not typical for fourteen year olds to have sex."

"Sure, not typical fourteen year olds, but we are not typical. We are sexy bitches. Besides, I've seen you taking the pill at night. Why would you be taking birth control if you weren't having sex?"

"That's only because I don't have a period."

"So you want one? You are weird Haley James."

"No, I don't want one, but my brother freaks out when I don't have one because he says it's not healthy or that he worries I am pregnant."

"How does your brother know if you have a period or not?"

"He's a genius. It's weird. He notices all the little things that normal people wouldn't. It's annoying as hell."

"That is weird… So, was it a good kiss?"

"Yeah. It was great. Until the boat came back."

"Well, let me know next time you two wanna sneak off. I'm really good at diversions."

"I love you, Rach."

"Who doesn't?"

"Victoria."

"Ugh. That bitch. I've got to think of something better for her."

* * *

It was time for story telling and Haley sat nervous on the floor in a sandwich between Chase and Rachel. Every day for the past week they had story time and every day she prayed that she wouldn't be forced to stand up in front of the group and tell her miserable life story about why she was there.

"Do you see that? Vicky flirting with Ethan over there?" Rachel asked Haley.

"Yes. What about it?"

"This is perfect."

"What is perfect?"

"Umm, the perfect opportunity to ruin her."

"What is going on in your demented head?"

"I have a brilliant plan. You'll just have to watch it unfold."

"What are you two talking about?" Chase asked.

"Oh nothing," Rachel answered.

"Rachel is forming a plan to bring Victoria to her knees," Haley informed him.

"Rachel, what is your beef with that girl? You always seem out to get her."

"Chase you have no idea how horrible this girl is. She made Haley cry."

Haley elbowed Rachel, "Shut up, Rachel. Do you not know how to keep your mouth shut?"

"What'd she do?"

"She picked on her constantly. Called her fat, ugly, all sorts of things. She's a bitch. She's got it coming to her," Rachel continued.

"Rachel! Shut up!"

"Why?"

"Because I really don't need the whole camp knowing my business. Thank you very much."

"Telling your boyfriend is not telling the whole camp."

Haley buried her head in her knees. Rachel seriously needed to learn how to keep her mouth shut.

Chase put his arm around Haley trying to comfort her. "Boyfriend, huh?" Haley didn't answer. "Would you really be that embarrassed to be my girlfriend?" Haley still didn't speak, she just shook her head no. "Then why are you hiding your face?"

"Because I hate Rachel," she muttered into her legs.

"Hey, I heard that."

"You were supposed to."

"Okay Chase, hands off the girl," Jessica butted into their conversation.

"Okay, eww, he's like my brother."

"Well, just to be safe, let's separate you two for the night. How about you come up here Chase? We'll let you tell your story tonight."

Chase groaned, but went forward to tell his story. Haley couldn't help but notice how Chase's story was so different from her own. He had grown up in a loving household as an only child. His father was killed in a hit and run accident leaving Chase's mother heartbroken. She turned to alcohol leaving a ten year old Chase to fend for himself. She voluntarily went to rehab when she saw that she was breaking up her family even more. He was sent to live with his grandparents until she got better. Now, he was happy though. His mother was back, but at times he did still feel the heartache of not having his father.

Hearing his story, Haley couldn't help but cry. She was amazed at how strong he was compared to her. She cried for the pain she knew he experienced, but also for herself. In spite of herself. How could she act the way she did when she had two parents? She had brothers and sisters she could rely on, when he didn't have either.

After Chase had finished his story Haley turned to her new best friend, "Rach, is that offer for a diversion still on the table?"

"Time and place."

"Now."

"I'm on it."

As soon as they ended the session and Chase had rejoined them Haley gave Chase a hug. She watched as Rachel walked over towards the counselors and started crying profusely. She had no idea what the excuse was, but it worked. Haley grabbed Chase's hand and pulled him out of the house and behind the boys' cabin.

"I'm sorry," she said before grabbing his face and kissing him.

After getting over the initial shock, Chase gave into Haley kissing her deeply. His curiosity got the better of him though and a few minutes later Chase finally pulled away, "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"I don't know. Trying to kiss it and make it better. I'm sorry for what you went through. I didn't know you had to go through all of that. It just… sucks."

"Well, I don't really tell a lot of people. And yeah, it does suck, but the kissing definitely helps make it better."

"Really?" Haley asked coyly.

"Really."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to do a little more."

Twenty minutes later Chase had Haley up against the wall of the cabin, definitely going further than Haley had ever imagined. The snapping of a stick had them separating at lightning speed.

"Umm, guys. They've got a search party out looking for you," came Kyle's voice from the darkness.

"Oh shit. I need to get back," Haley said looking at her watch. "I'll see you in the morning." She gave him one last kiss and ran back up to the house.

Chase looked at Kyle annoyed, but walked over to him to go back to their bunks.

"Bud, I think your girl left something," Kyle said pointing to Haley's bra laying on the ground.

"Oh my God, she's going to die," he said going back to pick up the bra and shoving it in his pocket.

"That is definitely not the Haley I know."

"That's because you don't know her."

* * *

**Okay, so this is obviously not the end of camp, but I had this much written for it and I'm not sure when I'll be able to finish it, so I wanted to at least give you a little bit to tie you over until my next update. I hope you like it!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you coming out tonight Smalls?" Rachel asked when Haley got back to the room.

"Are you talking to me?"

"Yeah Smalls. You're, like, the smallest person I know and I'm in a gangsta mood."

"Did you just say gangsta?"

"Once again, yes. Quit making fun of my hip lingo and answer my question."

"Hip lingo?"

"You're killin' me Smalls!"

"Oh my God. You just went through that whole thing giving me a nickname so you could say that one sentence, didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"Wow. I love you."

"I know, right? So are you coming out tonight?"

"What do you think?" Haley asked with a sneaky smile.

"Of course," Rachel sang excitedly. "I'm guessing you and Chase hit it off well after you two snuck off. I'm going to invite Victoria."

Haley grabbed Rachel's arm before she could leave to find Victoria. "Why are you asking her?"

"I'm calling a truce. Don't worry. It's a trick truce. It's a little part in a big plan. We're going to be nice to her tonight. I'll tell her that she has served her penance and since Ethan likes her, she can come with us." The look on Haley's face showed that she still wasn't following. "Don't worry your pretty little head over it Smalls. You'll see soon enough. I'll be back."

Rachel then slinked off to talk to Victoria and from the looks of it, they made up. Tonight definitely could get interesting.

* * *

The girls met the boys down by the docks again that night, but Haley had already told Rachel no swimming. Although Victoria went with them, she was still not a part of their circle. Victoria wasn't stupid either, she made sure to bring a friend with her.

"We're going some place more fun," Rachel announced.

"Like where?"

"We're going to the park. It's, like, a block away. They won't hear us there."

"They won't hear what?"

"Nothing, just follow me."

Rachel led everyone to a park and went straight towards the merry go round and sat down on the outside waiting for everyone else. "Are you guys coming?" she questioned when no one joined her on the merry go round.

"Those things make me sick," Haley said.

"Then we won't spin it. It makes a perfect circle though and it will do. So come sit, Smalls."

"When are you going to quit calling me that?"

"Never," Rachel answered with a smile.

"Why is she calling you Smalls?" Chase whispered to Haley.

"So she can say, 'You're killin' me Smalls.' She's feeling gangsta." Haley emphasized "gangsta" with air quotes.

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack." Chase and Haley both laughed at the absurdity of Rachel's mind.

"Okay, guys," Rachel said to the two of them who the only ones still standing. "Are y'all playing?"

"Playing what?"

"Truth or Dare."

Chase just looked at Haley, wordlessly asking for her approval. Looking at his puppy dog eyes, she couldn't say no. "We're in," Haley conceded as she and Chase both joined the others.

Haley had never lived a life of popularity. She had seen her sisters and brothers have parties like this, but she herself had never played truth or dare. She didn't know if she was more excited or nervous. The nauseous feeling in her stomach made her think it was the latter.

"Okay, Richard, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Nice. Way to be a man," Rachel said.

"Thanks."

"You're going to regret it though… I dare you to go down the slide."

"Okay…" Richard said thinking that was the lamest dare ever.

"Pantless," Rachel added.

"Rach! That could cause permanent damage," Haley said trying to save Richard from the sure pain that he would soon experience if he went through with the dare.

"She's right, you know," Richard pleaded.

"It's safe, I promise. I've seen it done before. Are you backing out of a dare?"

Richard looked at Rachel before getting up and going over to the slide. No pants and a few screams later, Richard rejoined the rest of the group.

"Next time you do that, it hurts a lot less if you keep your legs together. No extra skin pulling."

"Yeah, thanks for telling me that BEFORE I went. And there won't be a next time. So Rachel, I'll shoot it back to you, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to show us your boobs."

"Amateur." Rachel rolled her eyes at the boy who so obviously had not been playing as long as she had. She took off her shirt and gave it to Richard before unclasping her bra and handing that to him too. Sitting there completely topless, she went onto the next person. "Victoria, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Of course," Rachel mumbled to herself. "How much do you weigh?"

"What?"

"You heard me, how much do you weigh?"

"What kind of truth is that?"

"It's the kind that will prove to my best friend that she isn't fat." Rachel needed to keep her trick truce cover intact, but she also wanted to prove something to Haley. "Look, V, I'm not saying you're fat. You're definitely not. But the fact is, you called my best friend fat when she weighs less than you. You don't have to tell everyone, just whisper THE TRUTH to her."

Victoria looked at Rachel for a second. She knew that she really couldn't trust her, but Haley was a different story. You could tell just by looking at the girl how weak she was, she figured why not? After she had whispered the answer into her ear, you could see the smile grow on Haley's face.

Haley looked at Rachel gratefully before giving her a scowl, "I think you can put your shirt back on Rach."

"Actually, I'd prefer if she didn't," Richard said.

"I agree," Kyle followed soon after.

"Sorry, Hales," Rachel shrugged. Boy was she a whore.

"Kyle, truth or dare," Victoria asked.

"Truth."

"Do you cheat on my best friend routinely or do you just have sex with anyone who will spread their legs?"

"That's kind of a double-negative," Haley informed Victoria.

"The truth is that Veronica and I broke up months ago. As in, I dumped her. I guess she was just that insecure that she had to make everyone, including her best friend, think that we were still together. It's not that hard considering we go to different schools. It's actually quite pathetic, which is why I broke up with her. She's simply pathetic."

"That's a little harsh, Kyle," Haley said. She may not like the girls, but that didn't mean she wished them pain. Okay, maybe she did, but Kyle was being kind of rude.

Kyle just rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed with Haley's interruption. "Chase, truth or dare?"

_Shit,_ Chase thought. What would he rather have happen? Being made a fool in front of Haley, or possibly hurting her feelings with a truth. He thought he'd take the lesser of two evils, "Dare."

"I dare you to return what is in your back pocket to Haley."

Chase gave Kyle the death glare as Haley sat confused. "I already did," he lied.

"Right, I can tell," he said looking to Haley's chest.

Haley's face immediately turned beet red when she realized what the boys were talking about. She hadn't even realized she had lost her bra until then. She stood up and ran towards the swing set to get away.

"Way to go, asshole," Chase said before he ran after Haley.

He came up behind her swing and started pushing her lightly, "I'm sorry about that."

"It's not your fault."

"I still feel bad about it. I figured you might want it back though," he said as he handed her the bra back.

"Thanks," she said standing up and kissing him. "You know, I've never had a guy come after me before like you just did."

"How is that possible? You are absolutely gorgeous and you have such a kind heart. You have got to have guys chasing after you all the time."

"Actually, no. You're my first boyfriend… and you were my first kiss too," she added as the blush once again crept up her face.

"Really? That's even more of a surprise because you are one amazing kisser."

"Really?" she asked, her insecurity obvious.

"Really…" he replied as he once again got lost in her kiss. "I hope you don't kiss your brother like that."

"What? Where did that come from?"

"Earlier you told Brianna that I was like your brother. I really hope you don't kiss him like that."

"Definitely not," she giggled and looked back at the group. "We should probably head back."

"I guess," Chase agreed reluctantly. He enjoyed spending time with Haley and not the rest of the group.

As they walked back to the group they noticed that thankfully Rachel had put her shirt back on. Haley could never imagine being that bold.

"Nice for you to join us. Rachel here has just been dared to tongue the hottest person here. Let's see it. Who wins for their good looks?"

Everyone watched on in amazement as Rachel went forward to kiss her pick. "That was definitely the hottest thing I have ever seen," Richard said as Rachel moved back to her seat.

"Obviously. When the two hottest people kiss, it's gotta be hot," Rachel explained.

"Did that just happen?" Haley asked coming out of her dumbfounded state.

"Oh yes it did. And I officially have a total hard-on for you right now Hales."

"Eww, Kyle that is way too much information."

"Come on, you just had another girl's tongue down your throat. How is that going to affect me?"

"Okay, Kyle, truth or dare?" Rachel asked.

"I'll go for a dare this time."

"Not a smart move, babe. After your little declaration, I dare you to whip it out, let everyone see exactly how big you are." Leaning over towards Victoria she whispered, "Or aren't."

"You really do stick up for your friends," Victoria said, pretty impressed considering how much of a slut she was. Rachel just nodded back. She may be easy, but that didn't mean she wasn't a good person.

"I'm game… if you give me a little help taking care of it," Kyle said.

"I guess that's only fair."

Haley tried to divert her eyes as Kyle was unbuttoning his pants, but she couldn't help but take a peek. Tonight seemed to be a great learning experience into the world of the popular, she figured she should take advantage of it. When Kyle revealed himself to the group, Haley definitely learned the meaning of overcompensating. She leaned over to Chase, "He's got nothing on you."

Chase's body immediately tensed up, not knowing that she had seen him that day in the water. "Umm.." he began to stutter, "how would you know that?"

Haley just smiled at him. She loved how she was able to make him nervous like that, "I have my ways."

Then Kyle and Rachel got up and went over to the swing sets in which Haley had just been. She didn't exactly know what taking care of it meant, but she figured it was something that she didn't want to see. She just talked to Chase while she waited for them to come back. She was wondering what was taking so long, but when she looked back over to the swings, she quickly figured out what was going on. She watched as Rachel shamelessly straddled Kyle on the swing as it swung back and forth. She couldn't help but notice that they were in the exact swing that she had been in just minutes before. She had no idea how she could be such good friends with a complete nympho. Especially one who would just have sex with a group of people watching. They were only fourteen years old, she didn't even know that people were like that in middle school. Well, I guess they weren't in middle school anymore. They were officially high schoolers. That was a strange thought. Maybe she was being a prude. She was in high school now. High schoolers have sex. Is that what Chase wanted from her? She didn't know what to think anymore.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Chase pushing on her, "You there?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry, I'm just thinking."

"Looked more like gawking."

"Shut up," she said pushing his shoulder knocking him over.

"Hey, it's fine by me. Free porn. I'll take it any day."

Haley's face fell at those words. That answered her question. He definitely wanted sex.

Chase noticed the change in Haley's face, "Hey, I was just kidding."

"Yeah." Haley looked down at her watch, "Crap, we should probably get back, it's 4 AM."

"Shit! How did it get so late?"

"Probably because you spent so long making out on what now seems to be the designated hook-up spot," Victoria answered.

Haley couldn't help but smile thinking about it. She should have started kissing a long time ago. It was definitely her new favorite activity. They all got up and started to leave when Haley remembered they were forgetting something. "Somebody should probably tell them."

"We'll leave that to you, you are her best friend and all."

This was definitely awkward. No way was she doing at alone. She pulled a reluctant Chase behind her as they slowly approached the couple. When they were about fifteen feet away they shouted to them, "Ummm, we're gonna go back guys. It's 4."

"Almost there," Rachel shouted back.

Haley wasn't sure whether she was talking to her or Kyle, either way she was getting the hell out of there.

* * *

"Haley Jaaaaames, come on down," a voice boomed from the front of the room.

Haley looked up to see Brianna motioning for her to come forward. "What?" she asked nonchalantly.

"You know what, girlie. Get your tush up here and tell us your story."

"I think I'll pass."

"And since when has that been an option?"

"I was hoping to start a new trend."

"Right. No such luck. Come on up Hales."

Haley rolled her eyes and went to the front of the room. "Where should I start?"

"Why don't you tell us about your family," Jessica suggested.

"Okay. I'm one of ten kids. My brother Lucas is my best friend. He's two years older than me, but I swear he and I are closer and more alike than my brother and sister who are actually twins. It's always pretty much been us against the world. We're the only two left. I'm the youngest. Actually, last year my sister Quinn moved back to Tree Hill, so there are three of us now."

"What about your parents?" Brianna asked encouraging Haley to continue.

"What about 'em? I mean, it's not like they're around much."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since my dad had the accident, my mom just went into this deep depression. She quit her job and doesn't really leave the house much anymore. She just cries all the time. And my dad… he's just an ass. Lucas pretty much takes care of me."

"What kind of accident did your father have?" another camper asked. It was routine for other campers to ask questions to help get the storyteller to continue and Haley surprisingly welcomed it.

"He had a car accident while he was driving drunk. He went into a coma for a week. It wasn't anything that caused him permanent damage though, just a lot of stress to the family." She paused for a moment before she continued, not sure if she felt comfortable letting everyone know about this, but she knew she needed to get it out. She turned her eyes towards the ceiling so that she wouldn't have to look anyone in the face and so that hopefully her tears wouldn't fall. "I was there when he woke up. He told me that it was my fault…" At this point she couldn't stop the tears that were falling and she knew it was no use trying. "He said that I was a failure and that he was ashamed to call me his daughter."

"That's not fair," Victoria spoke up. "He can't blame you for something that was his fault."

"Except it was my fault. He wouldn't have been drinking if I hadn't messed up."

"That's not true. What could you have done that was so bad?" someone else asked.

"I took some alcohol to school. Some girls knew that I had older siblings and thought that I could get them alcohol so I did. I just wanted to make friends. I only had one friend in the whole school and we didn't have a single class together, so it was really hard. I think I would have done anything to make a new friend. Anyways, they had cameras in the hall and saw me with it, so I was suspended. I'm pretty sure I would have been expelled if my father hadn't financed a new library for them."

"I know how you feel," Chase said. "I have a really hard time making friends. I don't get it with you though. The second you came in here, you just fit right in. You are one of the nicest people I know. I consider you to be one of my best friends. It's just hard to imagine why anyone wouldn't want to be friends with you."

"I feel the exact same way, Hales," Rachel said sending a glare towards Victoria.

"Thank you for sharing that with us Haley," Jessica said. "Your mom actually shared something else with us. You don't have to talk about it in front of everyone if you don't want to, but I'm sure it's obvious from what your friends have said that there are several people here who would listen if you need them too. Remember, everything here is confidential. Nothing leaves this room."

Haley didn't know why, but she felt comfortable being here in this room and wanted to get it off her chest. "Last summer," Haley began as tears had already started to fall once more. "I was having problems. Actually, for the whole year I was having problems. Along with calling me a failure, my father also constantly told me that I was fat. And that I must have gained weight from the guilt of his accident. He was just saying anything to try to hurt me. And the girls at school would call me fat and ugly all the time, so I believed them. I pretty much quit eating and I ran five miles everyday. I was really sick. I was getting dizzy all the time, my hair started falling out, and my skin even started turning yellow. I would pass out a lot, but my parents never noticed or never cared. I just felt like I would never be good enough. So that summer, my sister left for college and even though we would fight a lot, it was still really hard on me. A few months later, my brother, Nick, was getting ready to go off to college and it just kind of broke me. Every thing hit me at once. I was losing one more of my lifelines and I didn't know what to do. The night before he was supposed to leave we went out to dinner. Nick and Lucas kind of attacked me trying to get me to eat. I got really mad at them because I didn't think anything was wrong with it. I was just trying to be perfect. So I locked myself in my room. I just wanted to get away from everything. The pressure, the torture. Just everything. So I took a lot of my dad's pills from his accident. My brothers literally broke my door down to get me out and rushed me to the hospital. I had to stay in there for a week."

Brianna had moved to sit by Haley to comfort her as she cried. For once Haley didn't mind being seen crying. It's not like she could stop if she wanted to anyways.

"That was really brave of you to tell us all that," Briana said as she rubbed her back. "Any questions or comments?"

"As if I haven't told you enough, you are gorgeous Hales. I would kill for your body."

Rachel's comment got a laugh out of Haley, "Thanks Rach."

"Your dad doesn't know what he's missing," Kyle said, surprising everyone with his kind words. "I never really knew you until the past few weeks, but I've found that you're a really great girl. I'm sorry that your dad doesn't see that because I think everyone here does."

**So, now you've got Haley's story. You pretty much already knew it, but now she's opening up about it, which is always good! I hope you liked it. You'll see a few more people's reactions from camp in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**First off, I just want to apologize for this chapter being a bit messy and not flowing so smoothly. I was just trying to get past camp and was having trouble with it, so she just kind of, ended up at home one day. I hope you don't get too lost. Since I'm getting away from camp, next chapter should be drama filled.

* * *

**

Rachel sat on Haley's bed during free time while Haley painted Rachel's toenails. "Do you have a tattoo?" Haley asked pointing to Rachel's ankle where it looked like there was a white heart.

"No, that's a scar."

"How did you get a scar in the shape of a heart?"

"With a knife," Rachel answered simply.

"What?"

"One of the many times I broke up with my boyfriend, instead of crying, I bled. I took a pocketknife to my ankle and carved a heart for him."

Haley just looked at her confused, "Why would you do that?"

"To feel better."

"Doesn't it hurt though?" Haley asked.

"Not as much as my heart did."

"So you really loved him then."

"Still do."

"Then why aren't you together?"

"We are together."

"But I saw you having sex with Kyle."

"So?"

"So? How can you have sex with him if you're in love with someone else?"

"It's just sex."

"There is no such thing as just sex."

"And how would a virgin know that?" Rachel bit back.

"Nice Rach, really nice." Haley put the cap back on the bottle and threw it at Rachel.

She got up to go for a walk, but had no idea where she was going. The dock was full of people playing, but she just wanted to be alone so she found a picnic table to sit at and cool off. She laid her head down, trying to clear her mind.

"Hey," she heard coming from behind her. Haley lifted her head to see who it was and when she did, she put her head right back down. "What do you want?"

"I guess I just wanted to check on you."

"And why would you want to do that?"

"Because you look upset."

Haley just glared at the girl who was now sitting next to her. "From what I remember, that's usually how you got your jollies."

"Look Haley, I'm sorry."

"Wow. Is that she first time you've ever said my real name?"

"Possibly," the girl smiled, hoping to ease the tension of the situation. "I know I can be a complete bitch sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Haley broke in.

"Okay, pretty much all the time. I just don't like competition and that's what you've always been."

"What are you talking about Victoria? "We aren't on a single team together."

"Not sports Haley. Life. I mean, look at you. You're gorgeous, you're skinny, you're smart, you're funny and you are too nice for your own good."

"Why are you sucking up to me? Did Rachel finally get to you?"

"No, it's just the truth. We could tell the second you came in the door in sixth grade that you were it. You would have ruled the school if we had let you. That's why we had to take you down."

"Okay, so ruining my life HAD to be done, right?"

"No. It was just self-preservation. Outside of popularity, I have nothing. So I will do anything to keep it. Even if it means hurting someone else."

"Is that supposed to make it okay?"

"No, it's not, but hearing your story last night, I felt like part of it was my fault."

"Maybe that's because it was." Victoria looked at Haley shocked. She was not expecting that response. At least not from Haley. "I mean, think about it Victoria. There was that time in sixth grade when I woke up at YOUR sleepover with a foot of my hair cut off. I looked like a boy for months. Then there was that time at the pool when you stole my clothes while I was in the shower. How about at the mixer at the farm when you locked me in the stables. I was stuck in there for two hours. And how could I forget the time you got me suspended from school which in turn caused my father to nearly die?" Victoria just stared. "Yeah, I know that was you."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you are."

"I know I was a complete bitch, okay? I'm sorry. Obviously I wasn't thinking about your feelings. I can tell something is wrong now though. I just wanted you to know I'm here to listen if you need it."

"Right, so that you can use it against me?"

"No," Victoria said adamantly. "I may be a bitch, but I'm not that big of a bitch."

Haley didn't respond. She desperately wanted to ask her a question, but didn't want to be laughed at. _What the hell_ she thought. If she laughs, Rachel can beat her up later. "Is it bad that I'm still a virgin?" she asked barely audible.

"Hell no," Victoria said. "No offense to Rachel, I know she's your best friend, but it is not normal to have sex at 14. God, we just finished middle school!"

Haley took a deep breath of relief, "I guess you're right."

"I may not be right about a lot of things, but that is one thing I am sure of. Sure, I'll do stuff with boys, but I'm not going to have sex until I'm in love…unless I never fall in love. Then I'll just wait until prom to spread 'em." Her last comment actually got a laugh out of Haley. "You said you had a lot of siblings. Why don't you ask them these things?"

"Well, I could ask my sister Taylor, but she'd probably just give me a few pointers, a condom, and then just push me onto a stranger. I guess she's a lot like Rachel, which is probably why I get along with her so well. I could never ask Luke about that stuff. He would completely go off the deep end, immediately assuming that I was having sex already. He'd probably strap a chastity belt on me." Both girls laughed at the absurdity of the thought.

"At least you know her cares," Victoria joked. "I really am sorry."

"I know you are. But that doesn't change what you did."

"Can I change what I did?" Rachel asked as she joined them at the picnic table.

"That depends. What did you do?" Haley asked her, wanting to make sure Rachel knew why she was mad.

"I was an insensitive slut who took out the frustrations of my relationship out on my best friend here."

"That works," Haley grinned as Rachel jumped up and gave her a hug.

"I really am sorry. I can't even blame it on PMS. I'm just a bitch today."

"I already told you it was okay. No more self-deprecating needed."

"Thank you, my dear. You wanna hit up the lake?"

"I'd love to," Victoria said quickly before stopping herself. "I guess you weren't talking to me though. Sorry. I'll see ya later."

"Hey," Haley shouted at her back as she walked away. "You should join us. I may not forget, but I can forgive." Getting up she grabbed Victoria's arm and pulled her along with them. "Let's go ladies!"

* * *

Haley sat on the dock looking out onto the lake. It was gorgeous. She loved sitting there with her legs dangling over the water. It was perfect now when she was all alone because the rest of the camp was packing. Camp ended tomorrow.

"Hey," Chase said as he came up to sit by Haley on the dock.

"Hey."

"So… tomorrow's our last day."

"Yep," was all that she said back.

"What does that mean for us?" he asked.

"I don't know… what do you want it to mean?"

"Well, just because we're leaving, it doesn't change how I feel about you," Chase admitted sheepishly.

"And how is that?"

"I like you," he told her. "A lot. And I'm hoping that when we leave here, you'll still want to be my girlfriend."

"Me too," she said with a smile, finally letting him see how she feels.

"Good," he said matching her smile.

"I better go finish packing." Haley leaned over and gave him a kiss before standing up and walking back up to the house. She would actually miss it here.

* * *

Haley jumped out of her parents' car and ran straight into her house. "Lucas!" she screamed when she saw her brother sitting on the couch. He immediately stood up and she ran into his arms. "I missed you big brother!"

"I missed you too, lil bit! Did you have fun?"

"Loads," she began to tell him before she saw her father enter the room. Not wanting to let him in on her camp experience, she quickly silenced herself, "I'll tell you later. Can you bring in my bags?" She gave him a kiss on the cheek before quickly running off to find her other siblings.

The first room she went to was Nick's. she knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. "Miss me?" she grinned up at him as soon as he opened the door.

"Of course I did, baby girl! I was so mad when I got home and you weren't here. I swear I almost drove out there just to get a hug."

"Well, why didn't you?"

"Because I wanted you to meet someone and I didn't think camp would be a good time to introduce you."

"Okay, so who do you want me to meet?"

Nick stepped out into the hall to talk to Haley before introductions were made. "Okay, Hales. I really like this girl. But she's kind of different than most girls I've dated."

"Exactly how different?" she asked him wearily.

"Just be nice," he instructed her before slowly opening the door. "Hales, this is my girlfriend, Glenda. Glenda, this is my favorite sister of all, Haley."

"Hi Haley," Glenda said from the bed. "I've heard so much about you."

"All lies, I'm sure. I _love_ your hair!"

"Really? I was trying to go for pink, but it turned out purple. I'm pretty sure I gave your dad a heart attack when I walked through the door."

"Oh, if only you really had," Haley said dreamily, obviously imagining her father having a heart attack.

"I like her, Nick," Glenda said as she watched Haley's overexaggeratedness.

"I knew you would," Nick winked.

"It's nice to meet you Glenda, I'm sure I'll see you two very very soon, but I have a sister I must visit now," Haley was talking a mile a minute at this point, excited for her next stop. "Love you," she added quickly with a kiss to Nick's cheek and a slam of his door and she was gone.

Haley ran into her sister's room, not bothering to knock. She jumped on Quinn's empty bed and started shouting at her sister that was in the bathroom, "Quinny, I'm hooooooome!"

"Hales!" she could hear Quinn scream as she turned off the shower. She ran into her bedroom wrapped in her towel and swallowed her little sister in a hug. "I've missed you so much, little sis. I'm so glad you're home."

"I've missed you too… Are you crying?"

"No… yes," she whispered pulling back from the hug, "I just missed my little sister."

"Aww, I missed my big sister."

Quinn looked hard at her sister, "Something's different."

"What?"

"You. You seem different. Did something happen?"

"Maybe…" Haley said slyly.

"Oooo, tell me!"

A grin took over Haley's face as she told her sister what she thought was great news, "I have a boyfriend."

"Ahh! My Haley is growing up. Tell me all about him."

"Well, he is gorgeous. Dark hair, brown eyes. Amazing kisser."

"What?" Quinn screamed. "You little hussy. Hooking up at church camp. I'm so proud! When do I get to meet him?"

"Not until after I meet your new guy," Haley told her with a knowing look.

"What?"

"Quinn, sweetie, these clothes," she said walking over and picking up a pair of mens' pants and a shirt, "are definitely not yours. So, I'd like to meet whoever you have stashed in the shower."

"Actually, you've already met him."

"Ooo, this is exciting," Haley said walking over to the bathroom door and opening it. The man inside scrambled to cover himself even more with his towel as she threw his clothes at him. "Relax, David, it's nothing I haven't seen before."

"Woah, excuse me, since when?" Quinn asked.

"Is that really important?"

"David, maybe you should get going. I'll call you later." Quinn waited until David had changed and left before continuing. "Yes, it does matter. Please tell me that you did not have sex at church camp."

"I did not have sex at church camp," Haley told her, rolling her eyes.

"Are you just saying that because I told you to or is it the truth?"

"It's the truth. So how long have you and the high school sweetheart been back together?"

"Nice change of subject. A few months."

"And you kept it a secret? You whore."

"Right… I'm the whore?"

"I think Taylor has finally rubbed off on us," Haley laughed.

"Oh, Lord help us." Quinn joined Haley in her laughter. It was good to have her back. Pulling her into another hug, she couldn't help but tell her once more, "I really have missed you. It's not the same without you here. Do you need any help unpacking?"

"No, I'm good. I'm going to make Luke help me. I've got to catch up with him. Love you."

* * *

"Hey loser, where are my bags?" Haley shouted from the top of the steps.

Lucas soon appeared at the bottom with all of her things. "Yes, your majesty?"

"Get your butt up here mister."

"You do realize that I'm your older brother. I'm the one that is supposed to be bossing you around."

"Yes, but I don't like to follow rules, so let's get to unpacking." Haley walked to her room, leaving Lucas to struggle with her bags.

"Here you go princess," he said as he dropped her bags on her bed. He started to leave when she stopped him.

"Exactly where do you think you're going?"

"To ice my sore muscles," he shrugged as he continued to try to get out of her room.

Blocking his exit, she put her hand on his chest, "Not so fast slaveboy. You're helping me unpack."

"Do I have to?" he moaned.

"Yes, you have to. At least if you want to get the juice on what went down at camp."

"Okay, I guess I can stay." He unzipped her first bag which opened up right to her underwear. "Eww, Hales. I would prefer not to handle your lacy undergarments. Where did you get this anyways?" he asked her holding up the exact bra that had been the topic of their Truth or Dare game.

She smiled remembering it all, which did not go unnoticed by Lucas. She could tell by the shudder that went throughout his body. "Taylor. Where else?"

"Of course. And why exactly is there writing on your underwear? Who is supposed to read this? It makes no sense for there to be something on there if no one is reading it. Who is reading this Hales?"

"No one is reading Luke. Except apparently you."

"Double eww."

"So, tell me about Glenda," Haley said, hoping it would change the subject.

"She's cool. She's actually hella fun."

"Did you just say hella?"

"Yeah. I think I've been hanging out with Sally too much."

"Who's Sally?" Haley asked very interested. She hadn't heard Lucas talk about Sally before.

"Sally is Thomas's girlfriend."

"Luke. Don't even think about it. I will kick your ass if you do anything to ruin your friendship with Thomas."

"Dude, it's not like that."

"Right. Because you are 'just friends' with _every_ girl."

"Exactly. Anyways, Glenda. I like her. It's really weird, her with Nick, but he seems happy. She loves to hang out with the family though, which is so much better than most people who are all about 'couple' time."

"And what do you think about Quinn and David?"

"I like it. He's good for her. He loves her and she deserves that."

"But does she love him?"

"That, I'm not so sure of. If she was in love with him, why did she hide their relationship?"

"Because she wanted something private from the family."

"Maybe. So, how was camp?"

"Surprisingly, it was awesome. I made a lot of new friends… Victoria was there."

"Damn. How did that go?"

"Okay, I guess. She apologized for being a bitch."

"Wow. So, anyone that you'll be keeping in touch with?"

"Yeah, two people," Haley answered with a small smile that she tried to hide.

"Two people? That's all I get? What aren't you telling me Hales?"

"I kind of… met a boy."

"How do you kind of meet a boy?"

"Okay, I met a boy. I like him. And he likes me."

"He did not see these, did he?" He asked her, holding up a pair of underpants that said "you know you want me".

"He absolutely did. First night there."

"Haley James, this is not a joking matter. Did he see you in any of these?"

"No, he did not. Overprotective brother."

"Don't make fun Hales, that's my job."

"Well, I hope it pays well, because you are taking me out to dinner."

"What if I said I didn't want to?"

"Then you'd just be lying to yourself. You know you missed me just as much as I missed you."

"You're right. It sucks being the youngest around here, I don't know how you handle it."

"Yeah, I know. It sucks to be me."

"How about we put unpacking on hold and just get something to eat. I'm starved."

"Me too, let's go big bro."

**So yeah, I brought in Glenda. Totally random, but there will be a zillion characters throughout this and she's pretty fun for a straight-laced Harvard boy. Next chapter should bring a bit more overprotective brother and a surprise action from Haley.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Nick and Lucas were in Nick's room discussing what to do next with their little sister. "She's changed Nick. Ever since she's been back, she's not the same innocent Haley that we remember. I swear I'm going to beat this kid down when I meet him!"

Lucas was fuming and he sort of had a right to be. While helping Haley unpack, he found a few notes that friends at camp had written her. Being as overprotective as he was, of course he took them to read so he could keep track of his sister. "I want to throw up every time I read this shit," he screamed throwing a letter on the bed.

Glenda stayed silent as she read the letter:

_Hales,_

_I was watching you cry tonight and I felt so bad because I knew that I could do nothing. I don't know how to help you, but I thought I'd write you something. Here is my feeble attempt to brighten your day. This is what I think of you: You are such a cool person. What I know of you, I love! After watching you have so much fun today, it hurt me to watch you cry. You are awesome! And your hair is beautiful. You made me feel so welcome when I first met and talked to you. You are so much fun. I loved being with you on the banana boat, and I have to say I loved tipping you over too. I need your e-mail and phone number too, this note is not the end of me. I want you to know again that you are awesome and I can see God in you. Don't ever get down on yourself!! God loves you! And so do many of your peers! Including me! Well, I hope this means something to you, and that it wasn't meaningless. I'm sorry and I'll miss you._

_-Chase_

"What's so bad about this?" Glenda asked when she finished reading the letter.

"That one's not bad," Lucas continued. "That just made me was to throw up. What kind of teenage boy writes like that? THIS is the one that makes me want to murder that boy," he said throwing another note onto the bed.

_Smalls-_

_U r such a hooker! I love u 2 death. I seriously can't believe u went to 2__nd __base w/ Chase!!! U make me so proud. Don't worry about Kyle. I set him straight… if u know what I mean. __ He won't be bothering u 2 anymore. Ugh! This story is soooooo boring. I can't believe they make us sit thru these sob stories. Boo hoo. My life sucks. I'm fat. I'm ugly. Blah blah blah. Get over it, bitches! Jess is giving me the death stare right now, so I should prolly quit writing. LOVE LOVE LOVE u slut!_

_XOXO Rach_

"Okay, maybe that one's a little bad. But how do you know this Rach girl didn't make it up?"

"Why would she make that up?" Nick asked.

"I don't know, but maybe you should talk to Haley before freaking out about it."

"Maybe you should butt out," Lucas snapped at Glenda.

"Luke, back off," Nick threatened. "She's right. We need to talk to Hales."

* * *

"Hey Hay Hay," Rachel said as she answered her phone.

"Rach. I'm having a crisis."

"How can I help?"

"Chase is taking me to the movies tonight and I don't know what to wear."

"You're going out with Chase?"

"Uh, yeah, remember, my boyfriend."

"Oh Hales, you have so much to learn…"

"What are you talking about Rachel?"

"You're not going out with Chase tonight. You're coming out with me and Julian."

"No, I told Chase I'd meet him at the movies."

"Hales, Chase is cute and all, but you can do so much better. We were stuck at camp with only a few boys to choose from, but now, we're out in the real world, babe. You can do so much better and tonight, we will find it for you. We'll pick you up in a few minutes. Love ya, mean it."

Rachel hung up before Haley could even protest. She was about to call Chase when her bedroom door sprang open.

"Haley, I'm so sorry, I tried to stop them, but your brothers…" before Glenda even finish the sentence Nick and Lucas busted into the room right after her.

"We need to talk," Lucas said as he closed the door behind him.

"Fine, but later. I'm going out tonight and I need to get ready."

"With Chase?"

"Well, I was… but my plans just changed so I'm going out with Rachel now. Why?"

"Yeah, like that's much better!" Lucas huffed.

"What is wrong with you?" Haley asked Lucas, confused.

"THIS is what's wrong with me," Lucas answered, waving the letters in the air.

Haley sent a quick look to Glenda and mouthed for her to get Quinn to help back her up. Turning back to her meddling brother, she grabbed the letters away from him and began screaming, "What are you doing going through my things?"

"I wasn't going through your things," he shouted back. "You forced me to help you unpack and that is how I found them. What the hell, Hales? When did you turn into some big slut?"

Just as the words left Lucas's mouth, Quinn walked through the door. "Lucas Eugene James. You did not just call your little sister a slut!"

"You bet your ass I did and if you read that shit, you would too."

"Like you're such a saint yourself Luke."

"What I do, has nothing to do with this," he shot back at Quinn. "Haley is fourteen years old. She does not need to be out there letting boys feel her up."

"Shut up, Luke!" Haley screamed as her face turned red with both embarrassment and anger.

"It is none of your business what she does, unless you'd like for her to know what you did while she was gone," Quinn threatened.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lucas asked.

"You can think about how you've spent your spare time this summer. Would you really like your little sister to know what you've been doing?"

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm pretty sure I do. Look Luke, I know a lot more people in this town than you think. Just because I didn't see it, doesn't mean it didn't happen."

"What are you talking about Quinn?" Haley asked.

"Nothing!" Lucas shouted. "She doesn't know what the hell she's talking about!"

"And neither do you, so leave her alone! She's a big girl and she can do whatever she wants."

"No, she is not!" Lucas screamed.

The honk of a car horn signaled to Haley that her friend was there to pick her up. Grabbing her purse, she ran out of the house, ignoring the sounds of her brother.

* * *

"You know I hate you, right?" Haley said as she jumped into the car.

"What did I do?" Rachel asked innocently.

"My brother found the note you wrote about me and Chase. I just got my ass handed to me by him."

"Whatever. He'll get over it. Hales, this is Julian."

"Hi, Julian. I've heard so much about you," Haley lied.

"Likewise," he said.

"So, where are we going tonight?" Haley asked.

"Concert. By the river."

"Who's playing?"

"Who cares? It's not like we'll remember it tomorrow," Rachel laughed as she took a sip of her drink. "Here, have some."

She handed the drink over to Haley who unknowingly took a big gulp of the substance. She started coughing, in an effort to not throw up the liquid. "Oh my God, Rach, what the hell is that?"

"SoCo and Coke."

"What?"

"Southern Comfort… it's whiskey, Hales," Rachel informed her.

"Thanks for the warning."

"Come on, Hales, it's me."

"Yeah, but I thought you said you quit all that."

"Yes, at camp, sweetie. You have got to learn the rules. Camp is not real life. Real life is oh so much better." Rachel took a long drink from her nalgene bottle and offered it back to Haley.

Looking at the drink cautiously for a second, Haley took it from Rachel and downed the rest of the drink.

"Nice…" Julian said, impressed with Haley's ability to chug.

If Lucas was so disappointed in her for what she did at camp, which was none of his business anyways, he sure as hell wouldn't be happy about this. Just another bonus of tonight. Another way to piss off her overprotective brother. Especially if he had some secret that he couldn't tell her. Screw him. "Got anymore?"

**

* * *

AN: So, Haley's taken her first real drink now with her new best friend. She also stood up Chase for their date, so who knows what will happen with them.**

**The letter was actually an old love letter I got when I was at camp my freshman year, so I can't take credit for the first letter. It's kind of lame, but you have to keep in mind it's from a 14 year old boy and they aren't so good at making words out of their feelings.**

**I've started a new story which is just this sped up to the Naley years. I'm not giving up on this story, my brain just isn't writing this part right now for some reason. I know where it's heading, so there will still be a few questions. If you're a Naley fan, you should check it out.**


End file.
